I Think I'm Going With Him
by avidgokufan
Summary: Daniel never went through the mirror in "But For the Grace," so when Senator Kinsey shut down the Stargate project, Jack and Teal'c decide to leave the SGC to fight the battle on their own. AU from Politics. Chapter 11 added!
1. prologue

This is an AU story for obvious reasons. This branches off from the original series at the episode "There But for the Grace, (first season, episode 19)" and in my story Daniel never goes through the reality-swapping mirror. The story starts at the end of the episode "Politics (first season, episode 20)." At the moment when Senator Kinsey decides to shut down the program. We begin the story just as Kinsey leaves.

Stargate and all of its characters belong to MGM. Nothing belongs to me, except for my soul...at the moment.

Prologue

"I'm sorry, General, but your best is not good enough. I do not approve of nor support this endeavor, and I have heard nothing here today that would change my mind. I intend to shut the Stargate down."

Kinsey decisively stood up, and Samuels smirked at Colonel O'Neill he began to gather up the loose papers. Sg-1 was frozen in shock, the implications of what had just happened awaking suddenly in their brains.

Daniel rose desperately to his feet. "You are making a mistake, Senator!" he called after the man. The Senator didn't even have the decency to show that he'd heard Daniel. As he disappeared from view, Daniel sunk back into his chair He looked helplessly at the rest of SG-1, but they, even Jack, were at a loss for words.

The pause lasted for several moments when, to their surprise, it was Teal'c who broke the silence. "General Hammond, I would like to request permission to return through the Stargate before it is permanently sealed. If this world does not intend to continue its struggle against the Goa'uld, then here I do not belong."

At this statement, Daniel and Sam's faces fell even further. However, Jack's took on a determined expression. "I think I'm going with him," he said. At that moment, Jack and Teal'c's eyes met and communication flowed between the two men that no one else in the room understood.

The General shook his head, "I can't allow that, Colonel. I'm sorry, but you know that. The President has made it perfectly clear if we were unable to convince the Senator we would cease operations effective immediately."

Sam and Daniel continued to argue, but Jack and Teal'c missed the rest of the conversation. Their minds were made up. Hammond probably should have realized something was up when Jack stopped arguing, but his own mind was too filled with shock to understand at that moment.

OOOOOO

"Should we not take the other members of SG-1 with us as well?"

Jack shook his head. "Carter, well, she's too important to our country. They need her here in case the Goa'uld come. Burying the gate may not be enough."

"And what of Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c voice's, though undetectable to one who didn't know the man well, wavered slightly at the thought of the coming separation.

"Let's face it, Teal'c. Daniel's like a brother to me, and we both know he'll never forgive us for leaving him behind. However, what we're planning on doing is so far beyond the realm of what he's capable of. His heart would be there, but though he would learn he just might not learn quick enough. Besides, if the program ever picks up again, the SGC will need Daniel here."

Teal'c didn't argue. He didn't need to. He understood Jack's point of view and happened to agree with it. And they both knew, though they would never voice it, that having Daniel along would slow them down and possibly get them killed. His morality aside, he simply wasn't a warrior. He was an archeologist. Sam on the other hand, though a warrior, was the brightest and the best Earth had to offer. Jack wasn't willing to let her give up her life when she could still accomplish so much. She too, would most likely not forgive them, but they hoped in time she would come to understand. Teal'c, however, did have one final question.

"And what of you, O'Neill? Are you not needed here as well?"

Jack shook his head. "Not really. I've always been expendable. The world will do just fine without me. Now that we know about the Goa'uld, how can I just sit here while they enslave millions?"

Teal'c shook his head. "I do not believe your country would agree that you are of so little value, O'Neill. You have proven yourself to be an impressive warrior upon many occasions."

Jack grinned and said, "Thanks, T. But regardless of my value, I'm still going with you."

Teal'c nodded and silently they clasped each other's forearms. Their bond strengthened by their upcoming mission, the both silently began to pack. Jack began cramming as many weapons as he could fit into a couple of duffle bags. He packed a pair of BDU's in every color, not knowing what terrain they might encounter. Teal'c also took many weapons. He was able to fill four duffle bags, knowing he could easily handle the weight. They also carried a supply box between them full of ammunition.

While they were packing, Jack took a laptop and plugged it into the main frame. He began to download the list of Stargates and calculations from the Abydos cartouche.

"O'Neill."

He looked up as Teal'c quietly spoke his name.

"How are we to determine the conditions of the planets that we are intending to visit?"

"You mean without a MALP?"

"Indeed."

Jack shrugged and thinking of Bratac, said, "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

They finished packing in silence, and the laptop made a small noise as it completed the download. Jack packed it up in his pack and with a nod to Teal'c said, "Let's go."

* * *

Sam and Daniel were sitting silently in Sam's lab. It was nearly 0300, but neither could sleep. Daniel was fiddling with an artifact he had found on their last mission and Carter was staring at the schematics of a new device she was working on, but neither one of them was really concentrating.

"Maybe we could try to talk to him again?" Daniel asked suddenly, his voice breaking the silence and causing Sam to jump.

Sam recovered and shook her head, knowing exactly who Daniel was talking about without having to mention the rat-faced senator's name. "I don't think there was any chance in the first place, Daniel. It's over. There's nothing we can do. I don't know what we could have said that would have made a difference."

"You know," Daniel said, "did you notice how quiet Jack was? I thought he'd argue, rant, rave or do any other number of things. But it seemed like he just gave up."

"Yeah, he and Teal'c just sat there..." before Sam could finish her sentence, the intercom system kicked on and "Unauthorized Gate Activation" began to repeat loudly.

"What the...?" Daniel asked as he and Sam jumped to their feet.

"You don't think that the Colonel and Teal'c..." Sam said, her eyes wide with disbelief as her voice trailed off.

"No, they wouldn't! Not without..." Daniel said carrying the thought, but at that moment their eyes met and they _knew_. Without another word they took off down the hall, running as fast as they could.

* * *

Jack and Teal'c stood in front of the event horizon. Jack looked back one final time.

"You may not see this planet again, O'Neill," Teal'c said, voicing what they were both thinking. "It is not too late to turn back."

Jack looked at Teal'c and smiled. He could hear the SF's working on the blast doors and knew that they needed to leave.

Taking a deep breath, he said, "It was too late the first moment I walked through the gate."

Teal'c nodded, and without another backward glance they disappeared into the wormhole. An instant later, the Stargate disengaged, and the SGC personnel ran into the room, Sam and Daniel at their front. A note had been left on the ramp that led up to the now silent circle. General Hammond reached it first. He read it silently, and then handed it to Sam and Daniel.

"Dear General Hammond, Captain Carter, Daniel, and the other fine members of the SGC:

I know you will probably never forgive us, but Teal'c and I did what we had to do. If we can no longer fight the Goa'uld to protect Earth while we are on Earth, then we will find somewhere else to fulfill our mission. No matter what that Senator says, we don't think the Goa'uld will stop simply if we bury our gate, and we don't think that we can or should leave such a destructive plague to destroy the rest of the universe while the 'good senator' and the rest of our government twiddle their thumbs.

We hope you can forgive us, and hopefully the future will show our choice in a positive light. We just want you to know that we will do all we can to keep Earth and everyone else in the galaxy free and safe.

Don't try to follow us, we are going to switch planets a few times so that we don't leave a trail. Don't worry about National Security either. If we are captured, we'll never tell them anything.

It was an honor to serve with you all. We probably won't see each other again in this life, so keep Earth safe from your end while we're gone.

Good luck,

Colonel Jack O'Neill and Teal'c"

Daniel and Sam finished reading. Their reactions to the letter were very different. Sam looked like she once again was in shock. Daniel stood for a moment, and then with a cry of pained rage punched the nearest wall. General Hammond thought he heard a bone snap. The General, however, was also in shock. Their country had lost two fine individuals today, and Hammond knew that if Jack ever did return, all that would be waiting for him would be a court martial. He understood Jack's reasoning, but he grieved internally for his friend. He and Jack and grown in mutual respect and understanding since their first unpleasant meeting nearly a year before. He counted on Jack's tactical mind and knowledge of the Goa'uld to help him run this base. Without him around, for a moment, General Hammond was at a loss. It seemed he was losing everything he had come to count on. First the Stargate and now this. He noticed vaguely that Daniel Jackson seemed to have lost all control as he continued to slam his bloody fists against the wall. Captain Carter seemed to be recovering and she moved to stop her friend from damaging himself any further.

She gripped his shoulders and firmly pulled him away from the wall. Daniel turned to her, his face filled with fury, and he screamed, "Why? He promised we'd find her together! Why did he leave me behind?"

Sam simply held him as he began to sob. Though he may have been a very intelligent man, Daniel Jackson was, in many ways, very emotionally insecure, almost a child. Jack had been his pillar of strength, his older brother, and now that he was gone, Daniel had nothing left.

Sam pulled him closer to her as she realized that SG-1 was officially finished. The Stargate would be shut down in the morning and the two missing members of their team would be gone for good, never to return. She held her composure for now, but inside, she was slowly dying.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The gate shut off behind them with a very final sounding swoosh. Immediately, Jack and Teal'c were on alert, guns poised and aimed looking for any possible disturbances. After gating to three different planets, they had gated to a planet that the MALP had shown to be habitable, but when SG-8 explored it, they found nothing on it. An aerial survey of the planet had shown no sign of civilization either. It had been tagged as an "unuseful" planet, and no one had any reason to return to it. At least not until now. Jack and Teal'c had decided to set up this planet as their home base. They had explored some video footage of the planet and had seen some caves that held possibilities. Once they both felt the area secure they moved out in the direction of the caves.

The caves were fairly close to the gate, and with a relieved sigh, Jack set his duffle bag down, then unhooked the heavy camping bag from off his shoulders. He checked his gun and ammunition and then looked at Teal'c.

"Teal'c, why don't you find a place for us to sleep tonight. I'll go out and find something to eat. We'll meet back here in, oh, say two hours?"

Teal'c nodded and put down his supplies as well. He moved all of the items behind a rock out of sight as Jack took off out the front entrance.

Jack had to admit they'd chosen well. He had only gone half a mile when a large creature that bore some resemblance to a deer calmly walked out of the bushes and looked at him. Jack was startled at first, but he quickly recovered. Obviously, the wildlife wasn't scared of people. Jack sighed, and with one shot took down the animal. It fell, instantly dead. Jack quickly slit its throat, drained the blood, hoisted the animal over his shoulders, and headed back in the direction of the caves, content to start carving the creature up while he waited for Teal'c to return.

However, when he reached the cave he found Teal'c in a deep state of kel-no-reem. Being careful to be quiet, he set down the animal and began to skin it. Living in the wilds of Minnesota had taught him a lot about hunting, though he generally didn't do it for pleasure, and what Minnesota hadn't taught him, Special Ops training had. Special Ops soldiers had to be ready in any situation. With that in mind, he started a fire and began to roast the animal.

An hour later, Teal'c began to show signs of 'waking up.' He stirred slightly and opened his eyes to find Jack already finished cooking much of the meat.

The two men sat in silence as they ate their dinner, words unnecessary between them. For the moment they just enjoyed their dinner and each other's company. However, Jack could only keep silent for so long.

"How do you think they reacted?"

Teal'c looked up, but didn't need to ask who 'they' were.

"I would assume that they reacted most poorly."

"Yeah, me too."

Jack sighed and flipped the spit that was currently cooking and then lay back. "This place is nice," he said.

"Indeed."

"Did you find a spot for us to sleep tonight?"

Teal'c made a slight motion with his head and Jack understood. It was quiet for a few moments more, and then Teal'c said, "What plan are you considering next?"

Jack didn't answer for a moment. It was growing dark outside and the light from the campfire was having an almost hypnotic effect on him as he watched it dance on the ceiling. Finally he said, "I say we pick a place and go."

"This perhaps is not wise. The atmosphere on any number of given planets is not suitable for human habitation."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Perhaps we should go to Chulak."

Jack sat up so fast it almost startled Teal'c. Almost.

"Are you nuts?" he asked. "They'd recognize you for sure. Last time we barely escaped!"

"It is imperative that we learn of the current situation to determine where we would be the most effective weapon."

Jack laid back down and sighed. "You're right about that. Getting killed's not going to do us any good though. Let's think about it. We'll decide in the morning."

Teal'c nodded slowly. They finished cooking the meat and packed it up. Then hoisting their bags on their backs, Teal'c led them into the cave. They wandered through the confusing cave, Jack memorizing the way as they went and finally Teal'c stopped.

Jack didn't need to ask if this was it. He knew it as soon as he looked up. It was a large enclosure with many easily defensible positions. Beautiful, huge crystals made places to hide behind and to sit on. Over in the corner, a trickle of water emptied into a small pool. The ground was fairly flat and there were four different exits, allowing the place to be easily escaped from. Teal'c walked over to the corner and, muscles straining, rolled a huge crystal over to show a large cave underneath it. The cave was next to the water, and Jack could already see that it would not only make a great hiding place, but also a great refrigerator. Grinning Jack patted Teal'c on the shoulder.

"This is great, Teal'c," he said, and began to pull the weapons out of his duffel bag. He began to place them in the hole, and Teal'c began to do the same. Soon, they had emptied all of their equipment into the hole along with the rest of the meat. Jack tested the water and wasn't too surprised to find that it was incredibly clean. He refilled his canteen and leaned back against a crystal, his legs sprawled out comfortably in front of him.

"I've been thinking, Teal'c," he said.

Teal'c said nothing, he simply waited.

"Gate travel is great, but it is very unpredictable. Without the many precautions that the SGC gave us, we'd probably die through any number of freak accidents. You are also right that we need to get information on the current events that are going on in the galaxy before we can start any sort of war against the Goa'uld. However, Chulak's gate is going to be extremely heavily guarded."

Teal'c nodded and raised his eyebrow. He did not as yet see where O'Neill was going with this.

"Do you know any minor Goa'uld-run planets that are close to Chulak?"

The sudden question threw Teal'c slightly off, evidenced only by one slow blink. "There is one planet. The Goa'uld Satis rules a planet a short distance from Chulak. She is a minor Goa'uld, who serves Apophis and so is allowed to remain in his presence."

Jack nodded and quietly sat thinking for a moment. "Do you know her gate address?" he finally asked.

Teal'c nodded slightly.

"How well protected will it be?"

"Most likely there will be no Jaffa patrolling the gate. She is a very minor Goa'uld and far within Apophis's territory. She will not be expecting an attack."

"Excellent," Jack said, rubbing his hands together. "Does she have any ships?"

"A few," Teal'c said, and then he realized what Jack was thinking. He nodded in agreement as Jack watched him eagerly. "It would indeed be wise to fly to Chulak and to other planets instead of going through the Stargate. This planet as well is close enough to reach from Chulak by ship."

Jack grinned, "So now we have a plan. Let's get some sleep, we have a busy morning ahead of us."

"You forget, O'Neill," Teal'c said, "I do not require sleep."

Teal'c couldn't help compare Jack to how he had been the day before with how he was behaving now. The previous day he had been nervous as he awaited the hearing. Today however, he was relaxed and calm. He seemed to be truly enjoying himself in their new situation. Teal'c could help admit that he felt the same way. Jack seemed to know what he was thinking as he threw him a casual grin.

Jack's smile widened a bit more and he said, "Okay, but I need to get some sleep. You already did your kel'no'reeming thing. Keep an eye out?"

Teal'c nodded. Glad to no longer have to worry about politics, Jack quickly fell asleep. Teal'c stood guard as he began to prepare the gear that they would need for the next morning. They had a long day ahead of them.

* * *

Sam and Daniel watched as the box that contained the gate was lifted out of the gate room. The empty space that was left behind echoed dully in their hearts as they looked at the hopeless faces of people around them. They could only hope that Jack and Teal'c were doing alright. If things went bad, those two could be their only hope.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack woke up quickly in the morning. Rising easily to his feet he checked out his surrounding with a sense of peace. He didn't have any conflicting thoughts about leaving Earth. Once he made his decision, everything else was pushed to the back of his mind. He didn't see Teal'c, but he wasn't worried. He knew the big guy could take care of himself. Jack quickly shaved and washed his face. He was drying it off when Teal'c walked back in. Jack instantly looked up and smiled slightly at the sight of his friend.

"Had a good night, Teal'c?"

"Indeed. These caves are most expansive. Any enemy that were to follow us could easily be lost while in pursuit."

Jack nodded, "Not to mention a few well-placed traps, eh?"

Teal'c's face remained bland, but his eyes took on an almost predatory look as he said, "Indeed."

"So, Teal'c," Jack said, as he began to rummage through his bag, "what's this planet like that we're going to today?"

"It is a very green planet, O'Neill. Satis is a very vain Goa'uld, but as most Goa'uld are, she is overconfident. She has many slaves, and she is known to be a very cruel Goddess. However, Apophis has given her merely a handful of Jaffa. She has a basic Tel'tak, which is merely a Goa'uld cargo ship, but otherwise has no means of travel."

"How many Jaffa exactly?"

"At most a dozen."

Jack nodded. "Okay, green BDU's, we'll take P-90's. We want as much fire power as possible. Load up on standard gear and vests. How long do you figure this will take?"

"As to that, I am uncertain."

Jack nodded. "Okay, then we'll load up food for a few days as well."

Teal'c slightly inclined his head and they both began to prepare for their first solo mission. Jack couldn't help the excitement that was rising in his gut. Teal'c also seemed eager. They quickly were ready and then ate breakfast. Later, they would replenish their food supplies here at the cave, but for now, they were too excited to stay still for long.

They left the caves and moved toward the Stargate. As they walked they could see various creatures moving in the forest around them. Jack was focused, but both he and Teal'c scanned their surroundings constantly, watching for anything that could possibly indicate danger. However, they reached the gate undisturbed.

Teal'c quickly dialed in the coordinates as Jack waited patiently. The stargate came to life with a familiar exploding motion and Jack smirked as Teal'c joined him in front of the event horizon.

"Let's go," he said, and they stepped through together.

There was the familiar motion as they traveled through the gate, and the instant they emerged on the other side, they were both in motion. Reacting instantly to each other as though they'd been together for years, they rolled toward opposite sides of the underbrush and then came up searching their surroundings as they heard the Stargate close behind them. After a few tense moments, Jack came to his feet crouching. Nobody was in sight.

The two men moved off and disappeared into the thick underbrush. The clearing behind them became as silent as though they had never been there.

Teal'c led the way toward Satis. They moved silently, completely in tune with each other. They left no sign of their passing, and Teal'c couldn't help but be impressed with this human's skill. Though he had only known O'Neill for a few months, he was continually amazed with this man who had won his trust and loyalty the instant they had met. He had the skills of a Jaffa, and an impressive tactical mind for one so young. Teal'c could not help wondering sometimes if it would have been so bad if O'Neill had remained a Jaffa after Hathor had turned him. Though Teal'c had not wanted O'Neill to become a slave to a primta, he felt that O'Neill was already a Jaffa in every other way. He wondered what his friend would be like with the heightened strength and senses of a Jaffa on top of his already remarkable skills.

Teal'c's quiet musings were interrupted as they approached the edge of a settlement. Jack gave him a questioning look and Teal'c responded by pointed to the largest building in the center of the village. Jack nodded and then made a slight flying motion with his hand. Teal'c pointed beyond the building and Jack looked to see the cargo ship parked nicely with no guards. Jack couldn't help the grin that spread across his features.

Teal'c flowed slowly forward. Jack followed silently. They skirted the edges of the village and made they way easily to the unguarded Tel'tak. Jack signed that he would keep watch and Teal'c moved toward the Tel'tak. He pressed the keypad and the door slid soundlessly open.

Jack briefly thought, "This is way too easy." He should have known better.

As the door slid open, the Jaffa who had about to exit the cargo ship looked at the two warriors in front of him with surprise. He managed a choked, "Sholva!" before Teal'c plowed into him. Jack was right behind and he hit the buttons on the key pad to shut the door of the cargo ship behind him. However, as he turned back to see Teal'c rising off of the very still form of the Jaffa, he became aware that the ship was not empty. Four Jaffa who were surrounding a very beautiful woman were all staring at him and Teal'c in shock. They obviously were not expecting company. Without another thought, Jack opened fire. The gunshots rang out incredibly loud in the small space of the cargo ship, but Jack aim was accurate. Before the first report of his gun had faded, three of the four Jaffa were down and no longer moving. Teal'c took out the remaining one with his staff weapon. The woman was left standing in the center of four dead Jaffa.

Jack gave her his most charming smile, "Excuse me, ma'am, but we are going to need this cargo ship. Please remove yourself from the vehicle."

The woman gazed at him with a very level glare, and then she spoke and an eerily familiar sound came from her mouth. "How dare you intrude upon my vessel," the echoing Goa'uld voice rang through the ship with cold disdain, "remove yourselves at once."

Jack looked at the Goa'uld in front of them and said, "Um...no."

Teal'c stared back with cool stoicism.

The woman looked at both of them, and then recognition dawned in her eyes. "You are the sholva, Teal'c, and the Tauri leader who recruited him!"

Jack smiled amicably and said, "Maybe. And who are you?"

The woman in front of them looked insulted. She drew herself to her full height and said, her voice thundering, "I am the Goddess Satis. Kneel before me and I shall be merciful."

"Oh, for crying out loud," Jack said. He had his gun trained steadily on her, and Teal'c was also equally unmoving. "What do you think, Teal'c?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at his friend, "She is a Goa'uld. She enslaves people and causes misery to countless others. There is only one thing to do." Jack nodded, but hesitated. It was one thing to kill someone in battle, but it was another thing entirely to shoot an unarmed woman, even if she was a Goa'uld on the inside. However, at that moment, the woman took the choice out of his hands.

Raising her hand, she revealed a Goa'uld hand device which sent Jack crashing into the wall and hitting the keypad, which caused the door to slide open. Jack lay their stunned momentarily as Teal'c attacked the woman. Knowing that she most likely had a force shield, Teal'c body slammed her and as her head hit the wall, she went limp. Teal'c pulled a strange S-shaped weapon out of a nearby dead Jaffa's holster and as he grasped it, it uncoiled and made a sound. Without another word, Teal'c pointed it at the Goa'uld and fired it twice. The Goa'uld's body shook and electricity sparked and then she fell still.

Jack, who was sitting up gingerly said, "What's that?"

"A Zat'nik'tel."

"A what?"

"A Zat'nik'tel. It is a Goa'uld device that uses a different form of energy than the staff weapons. One shot causes extreme distress on its subjects."

"Let me guess," Jack said, pulling himself to his feet and looking at the still form of the woman in front of them, "two shots kills?"

"That is correct."

Then Teal'c fired the gun an third time and the Goa'uld disappeared.

"Whoa!" Jack said, jumping back and accidently hitting the keypad again. The door slid shut quickly. Teal'c removed the other three zat'nik'tels from the other dead Jaffa.

"So, three shots...disintegrates?" Jack asked coming up beside Teal'c. Teal'c nodded. Jack shook his head and said, "What do you call those things again?"

"Zat'nik'tels."

Jack mouth seemed to be trying to pronounce the word silently. Finally, he shrugged and said, "So it's a Zat gun."

Teal'c looked surprised and then nodded. Ever one for the practical side of things, Teal'c appreciated the simple way in which O'Neill looked at the world. Zat was indeed shorter.

"Well, then," Jack said as he picked up two of the zat guns and stuck them in his vest, "let's be off to Chulak." Teal'c nodded again. Jack rubbed his hands together and then said, "Why don't we change clothes with these lovely Jaffa here, and then we can disintegrate their bodies too."

Teal'c soundlessly began to do so. Once their BDU's were tucked securely in their bags, and they were dressed in the Jaffa's clothes they turned and Teal'c began powering up the ship. Jack watched carefully as Teal'c angled the ship off the ground and sent it toward space.

"We will have to enter hyperspace briefly, O'Neill, before we shall be able to reach Chulak."

Jack nodded, "Fine by me."

They sat silently for a few moments, and then Jack said, "By the way, I was thinking."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and waited for him to go on. Jack did, "When we get to Chulak, why don't we get your wife and kid off the planet and take them back with us?"

Teal'c stared and his usual stoic mask slipped. Utter shock filled his features before he was able to rear it in. He had not even considered the idea. At first he immediately discarded it, and then went back and considered it. O'Neill would not suggest it if it did not have merit.

"What are you considering, O'Neill?" was finally all he said.

Jack shrugged. "Look, I just figure, Drey'auc and Rya'c would be happier on our new home planet. It's not Earth, but they will be safe and free and you could spend time with them when we aren't ridding the universe of the slimy snake-heads." Jack then grinned and said, "Maybe we could even invite Bra'tac and all of his friends."

Teal'c for a moment was speechless. Not just stoic, but actually speechless. Finally, he turned and stood up and crossed the short space between them. Placing his hand firmly onto Jack's shoulder, Teal'c pronounced, "Thank you, O'Neill."

Jack grinned at him and said, "No problem."

However, as Jack turned to stare at the screen, Teal'c could have sworn he caught a hint of sorrow in the other warrior's eyes. Perhaps he wished Teal'c to have the family he could not have. If that was the case, it made the gesture mean even more to Teal'c and he truly felt gratitude to the warrior who had shown him the way to freedom.

A few hours later, they emerged from hyperspace. Jack quickly donned his Jaffa helmet and Teal'c did the same. After a few moments as the ship began its descent to the planet's surface, Teal'c could have sworn he heard his friends mutter, "No wonder these guys are so cranky." A small smile twitched Teal'c's lips as O'Neill's words carried to his ears.

The Tel'tak descended smoothly into a grove of trees and Jack said, his voice muffled through his helmet, "At least we seem to be undetected so far."

Teal'c nodded. Gripping their staff weapons and holstering their zat guns at their sides, Jack and Teal'c walked confidently off the ship. Closing the door, Teal'c installed a code on it to keep it safe from intruders. Satis had needed no such code, for who would attack her in her own home?

Teal'c smirked at her self-confidence and then he and O'Neill headed off to find his wife, son, and Mater Bra'tac.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Teal'c and Jack traveled confidently throughout the countryside unchallenged. They had traveled past each of the refuge camps, but they could not seem to find any sign of Drey'auc or Rya'c. Teal'c could only hope they were somewhere safe.

As they left the final refugee camp, Teal'c spotted the figure of a man he would know anywhere as it shouted orders at some serpent guards ahead of them. As the serpent guards went on their way, Teal'c and Jack approached the figure.

The elderly Jaffa turned and asked shortly, "What is it?"

Teal'c only said, without lowering his helmet, "Tek-mate, Master Bra'tac. It is I.."

Bra'tac's eyes widened as he recognized the voice coming through the shield. "Teal'c?" he asked, his voice a mixture of surprise and trepidation.

Teal'c nodded, aware of his helmet moving with the motion. Bra'tac turned and stared at O'Neill who was behind him.

"And who accompanies you, Teal'c?"

"It is O'Neill of the Tauri."

Jack lifted his hand and wiggled his fingers. "Yo."

If anything, Bra'tac looked more alarmed. "Has something transpired among the Tauri?"

Teal'c placed his hand companionably on his old mentor's shoulder. "I have much to tell you."

They traveled to Bra'tac's private home, and Teal'c told what had happened on Earth with Jack adding the occasional valid, if somewhat sarcastic, comment.

When they finished, Bra'tac, if anything, looked even more disturbed. "I fear I have troubling news as well. Apophis is at this moment preparing his forces to wage an attack on the Tauri. He has prepared two Goa'uld motherships with which he plans to destroy you."

"When is this attack to take place?" Teal'c asked.

"The ships are leaving tomorrow once all the warriors loyal to Apophis have boarded. It will then travel to another planet for a day while supplies are loaded through the Chappa'ai that is contained on the vessel. Once it reaches its full capacity, it will travel to the Tauri homeworld and engage its people. The attack will occur within three days."

There was a moment of silence and then Jack muttered, "Too bad we didn't know about _this _when we were trying to find reasons to keep the Stargate open."

Teal'c nodded his agreement and then turned to Master Bra'tac in confusion, "I have never before heard of such vessels who have the ability to travel with such great speeds."

Bra'tac placed is hand on his apprentices shoulder, "They are a newly acquired acquisition of Apophis. Many of the other system Lords have acquired similar vessels, but Apophis has decided that the first test of his new vessels will be on the planet of the ones who destroyed Ra and defied him. Your actions have disgraced Apophis in front of the rest of the System Lords."

"Good," Jack said, and scrubbed his hand through his hair. They had allowed the helmets to open once they were in the safety of Bra'tac's home. Jack moved prowled around the small room as he began to think, and then he turned to Bra'tac and asked, "Can we get onto one of these motherships?"

Bra'tac looked at him for a moment, considering, before he finally nodded. "I believe it is possible. I could claim you as part of my wing, sent with me to serve Lord Klorel."

"Who's this Lord Klorel guy?" Jack asked absently as his mind began to run through various scenarios.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow as well, "I have also never before heard of this Goa'uld."

Bra'tac scowled and said, "He is the son of Apophis. I have considered ways in which to use him to protect the people of the Tauri. I believe he is the fatal weakness in Apophis's plan."

"How so?" Jack asked, curious.

"Among the Goa'uld, a Pharaoh's power is more often challenged by the sons than by their enemies. When the time comes that we join battle with the Tauri's forces, I will lead my wing against Apophis in Klorel's name."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow in understanding. "Apophis would assume the attack was ordered by Klorel and reciprocate."

"Ah!" Jack said, holding up in hand, "A moment here. Did you say the 'Tauri's forces?'"

Bra'tac nodded. "Does not your world have many warships?"

For a moment, Jack was speechless, and then he said, "We...have a lot of fighter planes, but at the moment, they aren't capable of space flight," he said, then paused and brightened as though a thought struck him, "Oh! And we also have some shuttles."

Teal'c turned and looked at him. "Are these shuttles a formidable vessel, O'Neill?"

Jack looked back and forth between Bra'tac and Teal'c and sighed. "Ah, no. No, I'd have to say...no. Our world hasn't really evolved far enough to have 'warships' as you would call them."

There was a moment of stunned silence and then Bra'tac gained control. "How were such a primitive people able to detroy Ra?" Bra'tac asked, absolutely flabbergasted. Jack opened his mouth to answer, but Bra'tac turned back to him and interrupted, "Then, tell me by what means you have planned to defend yourselves against attack?"

Jack considered and then answered, "We have missiles that we can launch from the planet's surface that would most likely be capable of wiping out any incoming threat."

Bra'tac shook his head. "These motherships have modified Goa'uld shielding capabilities. I'm afraid such methods would be ineffective."

Jack rubbed the back of his neck and seemed to settle for a moment. Then he looked up at Bra'tac and asked, "Can you show me the layout of the ship?"

Bratac nodded and proceeded to draw the triangle-shaped ship on the dirt floor. He pointed to each part of the mothership and explained what it was for and where it was located. By the time he was finished, Jack had a pretty good idea of the layout of the ship and an idea was beginning to form in his mind.

Jack pointed to the top of the triangle, "This is the bridge then?"

"Is this another reference to the bridge that we shall cross when we come to it?" Bra'tac asked, a bit confused.

"No, no," Jack said, shaking his head, "a bridge, as in, the control center?"

Bra'tac nodded and stabbed the earth emphatically with his finger, "Yes. This is the point that controls the ship."

Jack turned and looked at Teal'c. "Teal'c, how much C-4 did we bring with us?"

"A have contained within my vest a total of 10 explosives, O'Neill. What are you considering?"

Jack looked thoughtful and stared down at the crude drawing on the floor. Finally, after a few moments, he grinned and looked up at Bra'tac. "I think we need a new plan, Bra'tac. Yours seems to rely on the distraction you are hoping Earth can provide. However, though it might have worked under different circumstances, I'm afraid we most likely would all end up dead if we went along with it. How many Jaffa are in your wing?"

Bra'tac looked supremely confident as he said, "Beside myself there are two others."

"Two, huh?" Jack mused as he continued to gaze at the drawing. Then he did a double take and said, "Two? That's it?"

"You and Teal'c make five," Bra'tac said nodding.

Jack sighed and rubbed his temples. "Do you know any others that we can recruit? We might need some back-up for this one."

Bra'tac hesitated, then said, "Many of my former students are trustworthy. I planted seeds in many of my pupils that the Goa'ulds are false Gods. However, I would not ask so many to die."

Jack shook his head, "Look, I'm not asking anyone to die. I think I have a plan, that if it works will leave us all very much alive. What do you say?"

Bra'tac looked steadily at the human in front of him and the human met his gaze without fear. At first glance, there was nothing unusual about the Tauri called O'Neill. However, as the human met Bra'tac's eyes, Bra'tac saw deep into O'Neill's soul and the warrior spirit in Bra'tac responded. At that instant he began to understand what drew Teal'c toward this human. His very presence seemed to portray the freedom that Bra'tac had spent his life yearning for. So, as a smile spread across his weathered featured, he said, "I will reserve judgement. Tell me of this plan, and if I find it acceptable, I shall employ the services of those I trust most."

Jack returned the older warrior's slow smile and nodded. "Good enough," he said, then he pointed at the pyramid. "The way Carter explained this to me, many of the Goa'uld devices are powered by the same stuff that makes up the Stargates, right?"

"That is indeed correct, O'Neill," Teal'c said, his eyes alight as he listened intently.

"She also mentioned that explosions tend to be amplified by this Naquidah stuff. Between Teal'c and me we've got enough supplies for twenty major explosions. So, I'm thinking we put a little C-4 in places on both ships with a lot of fancy breakable equipment and then we blow them up. Preferably when Apophis and Kleenex are aboard and we're not."

"How are we to escape the vessel, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

Jack began to pace. Both Bra'tac and Teal'c watched him silently. After a few minutes, he came to a halt and turned to Bra'tac. He raised his eyebrows and said, "Did you say these new fancy ships have a Stargate onboard?"

Bra'tac's eyes glinted in understanding as he once again nodded, "As long as the ship is in stationary orbit above a planet and the point of origin is known for the planet below, an open wormhole can be established onboard a ship that is large enough to contain a Chappa'ai."

"Sweet," was all Jack said, but the three warriors could see the beginnings of a working plan.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You must shave your head," the argument was getting repetitive.

"Aw, for crying out loud!" Jack said, his very figure wired with indignation, as he raised his hands defensively in front of him, "I already told you, no way in this or any other galaxy!"

"Jaffa do not visibly carry hair," Bra'tac said, his irritation rising, "it is against tradition. You would be know immediately for an imposter unless you shave your head."

Jack adamantly shook his head. "Nuh-uh," he said.

Teal'c watched the ongoing argument with an air of amusement. However, after a few minutes, knowing that neither side was going to give in, he interrupted.

"Master Bra'tac?"

Both sides of the argument turned and glared at him. Teal'c had to struggle to hide a smile as he said, "Would it not be acceptable for O'Neill to cut his hair short and wear the basic Jaffa metal plating over it?"

Bra'tac glared at the human in front of him for another moment, before he finally nodded in favor of the compromise.

Jack continued to fold his arms and look defensive before he finally gave in as well. "Fine," he sighed, and then he glared at Bra'tac again as he said, "but I get to cut it. I don't trust you anywhere NEAR my hair."

Bra'tac glared back, and then he said, "You will also need the symbol of Apophis marked on your head. I am loathe to tattoo you with any mark of slavery, so we will find a less permanent means of marking you. Teal'c will then teach you the proper manner of a Jaffa so when you come into the presence of other Jaffa or even Apophis himself, you will do nothing to bring suspicion upon us. They must remain unsuspecting until we reach Earth for it is only then that we will know the symbol for the point of origin. To that end we will also _attempt_ to teach you the language of the Jaffa, though it may prove useless."

"Fine," Jack muttered, then he growled even lower under his breath, "at least we're both agreed about the tattoo."

Teal'c once again had to smooth our the corners of his mouth. Argument settled, Jack told them he was going to go pick up the C-4 and bring it back with him. He activated his helmet and Teal'c reminded him of the combination needed to open the ship. Jack nodded and left without another word.

Bra'tac sighed and settled into a chair. "He is a most difficult human, and I am getting too old for this."

Teal'c settled across from his mentor and shook his head, "You are still the strongest Jaffa I know, Master Bra'tac. You will continue to fight for many years."

Bra'tac nodded and then looked more closely at Teal'c. "There is something on your mind, Teal'c."

Teal'c nodded. There was no point in hiding anything from his old friend, "Have you heard any news of my wife and son, Master Bra'tac? We have searched many camps but found no sign of them."

Bra'tac nodded, and a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Your good friend Fro'tak has taken her in. She is well. She and your son both."

"I am glad to hear this, old friend," Teal'c said, his eyes expressing his relief, "The matter of their well-being has caused me much concern."

"Fro'tak has proven to be a valuable friend," Bra'tac assured him.

Teal'c smiled and then hesitated. He looked deeply at his old friend and then said, "O'Neill has expressed desire to take my wife and my son with us when we depart. We would like you and your warriors to accompany us as well, Master Bra'tac."

Bra'tac looked surprised, and then a wide grin broke across his face. "To begin a true Jaffa rebellion?"

"Indeed."

Bra'tac firmly seized Teal'c shoulder and looked deeply into his friend's face. "I would be honored to join you and your apprentice."

Teal'c couldn't help the grin at the reference to O'Neill. Once again, he felt hope blossom within his heart. With a strong plan and good friends, what could go wrong?

* * *

Jack kept his helmet up as he walked confidently through Chulak. On either side of him were tents and he watched as Jaffa either shied away from his presence or saluted him. It was the saluting that made him curious. He wondered if he was supposed to be saluting them back. However, he finally decided to just ignore them and continue on his way, and that seemed to be the way to play things. They saluted him and then seemed to forget about him as he walked past. Jack quickly reached the cargo ship untouched. He keyed in the code and then entered and shut the door behind him. He quickly pulled the C-4 out of their supplies and proceeded to stuff it into his chest armor. He put the detonator and the charges safely away where he wouldn't accidently set them off and blow himself up into a million pieces. Then he turned and left the cargo ship, locking the door behind him.

Jack was halfway back to Master Bra'tac's home, when he turned a corner and suddenly found himself helmet to face with none other than Apophis himself. Quickly dropping to one knee as he had seen other Jaffa do, and pressing one hand against his chest in a salute, he stated reverently, "My Lord Apophis." Hopefully the cocky snake-head would just continue on and ignore him.

No such luck. Apophis stopped and studied the figure kneeling in front of him. Apophis, who had lived for hundreds of years, knew a true warrior when he saw him. Though every line of the armored and helmeted figure spoke of reverence and humility as he bowed his head submissively, he had seen the way the Jaffa was moving when they had almost collided. That easy tread only appeared after many years of training.

"Who are you?" Apophis asked.

Rats, Jack thought, he may be on to me. His mind raced frantically to come up with a Jaffa-like response.

"My name is Ja'tac, my Lord," Jack said, after only a second's pause.

"Who is your father?" Apophis said, his interest increasing.

"An unimportant Jaffa, my Lord," the kneeling Jaffa in front of him whispered, his voice laced with awe at actually speaking to his God. "He was called...Teal'tak."

Apophis frowned. "I have not heard of him."

"Indeed, my Lord," Jack said. The way to a clever cover story was to keep it simple and stick close to the truth. "He was killed in battle serving his God while I was yet very young."

Apophis appraised the figure in front of him. The long moment seemed to stretch for an eternity. Jack could feel the sweat running down his face as he was baked in the warm sun of Chulak. For once he was grateful to the extremely uncomfortable helmet. He was also uncomfortably aware of the C-4 that was packed into his armor.

"Stand," Apophis said. "I would have you join my personal guard."

At this unexpected turn of events, Jack literally felt his jaw drop. He lowered his helmeted head and quickly said, "Please, my Lord, I am not worthy of such honor."

"I have spoken," Apophis boomed. Then he gestured toward the Jaffa who stood next to him. "Tre'hac will explain to you your duties once you reach my vessel. However, you may return to your home to gather your belongings. You have one hour. We leave soon to annihilate the threat of the Tau'ri. When you reach my vessel report directly to me."

"Yes, my Lord," Jack said. Apophis nodded and then carried on, his guard marching past the still kneeling figure.

There was a long pause where Jack continued kneeling, and then getting up, he dusted off his knees and murmured, "Oh, this is not good. Not good at all."

* * *

"This is most unfortunate," Master Bra'tac said, worry lining his face. Jack had returned and told them what had happened. "If you do not report, Apophis will delay until he has found out why you didn't come to him. We had better prepare you to meet Apophis."

"Wait a minute!" Jack protested, "Won't he recognize me? We have met before."

"I do not think that will be the case, O'Neill," Teal'c interjected, "with the metal-plating on your head, I believe you shall appear quite different. Apophis tends to see what he wishes to see. He will expect to see a loyal Jaffa, and that is what you shall be."

"What exactly did you do that brought the interest of Apophis upon you?" Bra'tac asked, confused.

Jack shrugged, "I don't think I did anything. I was walking along, minding my own business, when I turned the corner and 'wham!' There he was. I bowed and did the whole respect thing and he wouldn't leave."

"This is unexpected," Teal'c said, "however, it has occurred. We shall now have to make do. This may, in fact, provide us with an unexpected opportunity. We must quickly prepare you for departure."

"Fine," Jack sighed, "let's get this over with."

Bra'tac handed Jack a knife and a small mirror and Jack began to cut his hair very short. Once he had finished, Bra'tac handed him an item that appeared to be almost made of rubber.

"What's this?" Jack asked.

"It's the metal-plate that is placed on one's head," Teal'c responded.

"Oh," Jack said. "I thought it would be, you know, unbendy. More... metallic-like." When Teal'c just looked confused, Jack sighed again and stuck it on his head. Instantly, the change was obvious.

"I feel silly. Now I just need a fake tattoo, and the whole facade will be complete," Jack said.

"Allow me," Bra'tac voice came from the other room. He came back clutching a pen of some kind in his hand. "This ink is made from the root of the Gre'to'tlc'nick'rin'tac tree. Once applied it can only be removed with the fluid of the Zit'nac'bra'c'nck. It will stay on until our mission is complete."

"Or we're dead," Jack said.

"No," Bra'tac responded.

"No?" Jack asked.

"The rotting flesh of the dead also has a strange effect on the root of the Gre'to'tlc'nick'rin'tac. It causes it to vanish. So, if you die, the ink will also evaporate."

"Well," Jack said, "I feel better already."

Bra'tac nodded and moved forward. Jack held perfectly still while the old Jaffa drew the tattoo of Apophis on his head.

As Bra'tac finished, both Teal'c and Bra'tac admired his work.

"Your own mother would not know you, O'Neill," said Teal'c.

"Well, that's good I suppose," Jack said.

Bra'tac checked the time. "You only have a few moments remaining before you must leave. I will quickly teach you some of the more basic commands, and then I will direct you to Apophis's ship. We shall find you later on board the mothership and continue your education."

For the next while, Bra'tac began to teach Jack the basic Jaffa commands, first and foremost being 'Kree.' Time passed too quickly and then Bra'tac described the layout of Apophis's ship and where Jack should go when he reached it.

Jack nodded. Then he looked at Teal'c. "Well, T. I guess we'll see you later."

Teal'c nodded and placed his hand affectionately on Jack's shoulder. "Indeed. Be most cautious O'Neill. And remember the fate of the Tauri is at stake. Your short time as a servant of Apophis may prove difficult, but if we are discovered, your people may all die. You must allow Apophis to see you as his faithful servant."

"Even if I may have to do some questionable things. Yeah, Teal'c, I know. Hopefully we won't have to hold the deception too long. Good luck, you two old scallywags."

Jack waved cheerily as he engaged his helmet and left. Bra'tac and Teal'c exchanged a worried look.

"This could turn out poorly," Bra'tac said.

Teal'c merely nodded in agreement.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jack reached the ring transports that would take him up to the mothership.

He saluted the two guards there and said, "Lord Apophis has summoned me."

The two guards nodded, and activated the ring transport. Within a few seconds, Jack found himself on a mothership for the first time. A guard stood looking at him. "Are you Ja'tac?" he asked.

"Indeed," Jack said, smiling beneath his helmet as he opted for Teal'c favorite word. Then he pressed his hand to his chest in a Jaffa salute.

"Follow," the guard said, and Jack followed him. Jack was led around the ship until they entered a large room with some sort of control consul facing a large window. Apophis sat confidently on a throne in the center of the room, and Jack and the Jaffa he had been following dropped and kneeled, saluting.

"Ja'tak," Apophis greeted with a benevolent sort of smile that made Jack's skin crawl, "I welcome you."

"My Lord honors me," Jack said, keeping his voice humble. If special ops had taught him anything, it was how to sell deception.

"Yes, I do," Apophis said, "but you have yet to earn my trust. My guards will instruct you as to your duties. For now, lower your helmet that I may see your face."

Oh, boy, Jack thought. However, there was no time for doubts. Jack instantly lowered his helmet, keeping his head bowed as he did so.

Apophis studied the features of the Jaffa in front of him. The image on his head had been tattooed with great skill and looked nearly as good as new. The Jaffa's features were worn, but he looked to be in the prime of his life, still young and strong. He appeared to be well built and would have made a fine host had he not already been a Jaffa. However, there was something familiar about him, something that nagged at the back of Apophis's mind. After a moment, he decided it was unimportant. "You may rise, Ja'tak."

Jack did so, still keeping his eyes lowered. He was afraid that if he looked into the arrogant snake-head's face, the Goa'uld would see the disgust he felt. However, Apophis misread the gesture.

"You do well to fear your God, Ja'tak. I know you will not fail me," Apophis said, smiling amiably. Then he motioned to the Jaffa that stood next to him, "Tre'hac, take Ja'tak and show him his quarters and explain his duties. I will have need of you both when we disembark."

Both Jack and Tre'hac bowed and Jack followed Tre'hac out.

Tre'hac walked silently down the hall and Jack followed just as silently. They approached a large room where bunk beds lined the walls. Jack was about to stop, but Tre'hac kept walking. He turned and looked at Jack with a stern face that looked as though it had been carved out of granite.

"There's something about you that I don't trust," Tre'hac said without any preamble. "I don't know what you did that has Lord Apophis so enamored with you, but you would do well to watch your step. I am not as gracious as Lord Apophis, and since the deception of the Shol'va Teal'c, he has not yet chosen a new first prime. I am on my way to becoming that first prime, and if you do anything that endangers my goal, I will kill you."

Jack nodded. He said nothing else, since he figured in this situation Teal'c would have been equally as silent. However, this did not seem to satisfy his new 'friend.'

"What?" Tre'hac snarled, "Are you already too far above me to address me?"

At this Jack let a small smile slip out, and then stood ramrod straight and saluted Tre'hac in Jaffa-style. He could see ways to use this Jaffa's insecurities to facilitate their plan.

"I am sorry, Tre'han. I meant no disrespect. I was simply worried about the consequences that speaking directly to you might incur. Please forgive my inadequacies."

Tre'han snorted, but seemed happy with the reply. "Maybe I misjudged you, Ja'tak. Come, I'll show you to your quarters. We shall soon depart."

* * *

"Fifteen of my finest and brightest students," Bra'tac said as he marched in front of his former pupils, "you will do me proud this day."

Teal'c stood to the side and watched. Each of the Jaffa Bra'tac had chosen looked strong and able. It was then Teal'c recognized a familiar face among the Jaffa. "Fro'tak," he cried, in a welcoming tone.

Fro'tak and the other Jaffa started as Teal'c came forward. A strange expression crossed Fro'tak's face, but it was quickly replaced by a look of pleasure. "Teal'c!" he cried, and grabbed his forearm in a welcoming gesture.

"Shol'va!" another Jaffa cried, whipping out his Zat'nik'tel. Bra'tac quickly stepped in the way.

"Put aside your weapons," he commanded, "for Teal'c is no Shol'va. He is a hero, a liberator, the only one of us who is NOT a traitor. We betray our own people by standing aside and doing nothing as the false Gods enslave and kill our kind. No more!" he roared. All of his students stared at him in awe. What Bra'tac was saying was heresy of the worst kind, but deep within themselves they felt the truth of his words ring. "Teal'c has returned with his brother of the Tauri to liberate our kind. We have a plan to destroy Apophis, and we are confident we will succeed. We ask that you join us, for together we are stronger. Teal'c has lit the fires of rebellion, and the Tauri has created a plan that is sure to succeed."

"Where is this Tauri?" one of the Jaffa asked looking around.

Bra'tac smirked, "I ask you, if Apophis is a true God, would he not recognize his enemy as he stood bowed in front of him? Instead Apophis invited his enemy into his very home, unaware that his death now walks by his side. He has granted a place in his personal guard for a member of the Tauri, and he does not know it."

The looks of suspicion slowly faded to be replaced with looks of wonder.

"Perhaps he is merely biding his time," one skeptical Jaffa put forward, "perhaps he is aware of the deception and is merely waiting for the right moment."

Bra'tac shook his head, "Search your hearts and remember. Remember the moments when Apophis would make mistakes that would lead to the death of ones you cared about. Remember the moments when he would look uncertain. Apophis is no more God than you or I. Ask yourselves this. What would the Goa'uld do without hosts? What would they do without Jaffa? We are their strength and their power. Without us, they are little more than worms, unable to survive when they are young. If the Goa'uld have no Jaffa than what are they?"

"They are nothing," Teal'c supplied, in his deep booming voice, and the Jaffa in front of them suddenly seemed to stand a little taller. Teal'c continued, "If Apophis is indeed a God, then why have I succeeded in defeating him or evading capture for so long? If he were truly a God he would have struck me down as the first disloyal thought invaded my head. However, he did not. And I stand before you today to ask for your aid in freeing our brethren. Join us."

As one, the Jaffa in front of them stepped forward. "We will join you," one said, his voice firm with determination, "until freedom or death."

Teal'c nodded and welcomed them with open arms as he said, "But even in death brother, we will die free."

* * *

Jack stood at the side of Apophis as he watched the Jaffa being transported on board the mothership. Apophis looked over at him and smiled. Ja'tac was indeed an impressive figure. His dark brown eyes were alert as he tracked the progress of the figures on the ground far below.

"Ja'tac," Apophis said.

"Yes, my lord," answered Jack.

"Serve me well and you will spend the rest of your life looking down on those below you. You will stand at my side, perhaps even as my first prime. Would you do my bidding in all situations?"

"Yes, my Lord," came the instant reply.

"Good," Apophis said. "You have heard of my previous first prime, the Shol'va Teal'c?"

"Indeed, my Lord," came the fervent answer, "who has not heard of the scum who violated your trust and abused his position?"

Apophis nodded content, "Serve me well, Ja'tac, and I shall make you far more powerful than Teal'c ever dreamed of. If you were to capture him, my gratitude would be boundless."

"Yes, my Lord," said Jack with a bowed head. Strangely, he was kind of beginning to enjoy himself. There had been a side of him that had always enjoyed acting. On his undercover missions, he hadn't always enjoyed the missions themselves, but the adrenaline rush that accompanied the sneaking and lies had sometimes been enjoyable. You did have to be slightly insane to be part of Special Ops after all.

His small smile was not lost on Apophis, who assumed it came from the mention of the power Ja'tak might obtain. A drive for power was never a bad thing among slaves, unless it went uncontrolled. However, Ja'tak seemed to have just the right amount of humility with it. He did seem to be the ideal candidate for first prime.

However, Tre'hac had noted this exchange, and Apophis noticed that he did not seem pleased by it. Apophis smiled to himself. He did love it so when his servants fought among themselves for his honor.

"Ja'tak, Tre'hac, you may stand guard over my quarters tonight. Have my son Klorel join me before we leave."

"Yes, my Lord," both of them said in unison.

They followed Apophis as he left what Jack was beginning to think of as 'the throne room,' and walked through several long hallways before they came to two large doors. "Allow no one to enter except my son," admonished Apophis, and the doors closed behind him.

Jack at the moment really wanted to make a comment, but the company was a bit stifling on his sarcasm, so he merely remained silent.

"I will fetch Klorel," Tre'hac said with a sneer, "you stay and stand guard over Apophis's doors."

Jack nodded, not having a clue where to find the Klorel guy anyway. Tre'hac marched off. For a brief moment, Jack considered the opportunity he had been given. If he entered now, he could easily kill Apophis, but after a moment's consideration, Jack decided against it. There was no guarantee Apophis would stay dead, and most likely Jack would be caught and killed and the plan would fail. There was a time, during that first Abydos mission, when Jack wouldn't have cared, but now, after he had finally come to love life again, he would do whatever it took to make sure he and his planet survived.

* * *

Bra'tac had been summoned to Klorel and he brought his wing with him. They were told to find suitable living quarters while Bra'tac went to see what their false God's son wanted.

Bra'tac entered the room and kneeled to the boy who hosted Apophis's spawn. "My lord?" he asked, noting with interest that one of Apophis's new favorite Jaffa was also present in the room.

The dark, long-haired boy turned his attention to the old Jaffa. "Bra'tac," the Goa'uld purred, "I have been summoned to my father's chamber. Accompany me."

"Of course."

Bra'tac followed Klorel and Tre'hac to Apophis's chambers. However, as they approached the doors, Bra'tac recognized a familiar figure. Surprisingly, though Jack did not react to the sight of Bra'tac, but his eyes widened as he took in the figure of Klorel. He quickly recovered and stepped to the side, but Bra'tac had noticed his reaction and stored the information away for a later date. Tre'hac stopped outside of the door and knocked firmly.

"My Lord," he called, "Klorel is here as you commanded."

"Enter," Apophis's voice said from inside. Jack quickly opened the door and pressed his hand to his chest in salute until Klorel had walked past. He kept his eyes carefully on the floor so he wouldn't see Skaara. As his young friend's body had walked around the corner, his surprise had been so strong he had almost reacted too much. Hopefully the others would assume the reaction was from the first sight of Klorel rather than because he was familiar with the Goa'uld's host. He was hopeful Apophis would allow him to stay in the hall so he wouldn't have to face Skaara's Goa'uld.

However, he wasn't to be let off the hook so easily. "Ja'tak, enter also," Apophis said, and Jack obediently rose to obey. He, Bra'tac, and Tre'hac kneeled on the side while Apophis and Klorel nodded politely to each other.

"My son," Apophis said, "is your vessel prepared to leave?"

"Nearly, father," the Goa'uld voice coming from Skaara's mouth caused Jack's hands to clench in anger, as he knelt at the side, "there are a mere hundred Jaffa left to board the ship. Then we shall be prepared to leave and gather supplies. My forces are prepared."

"You will make me proud, my son," Apophis said, and Jack was surprised to hear genuine warmth coming through the Goa'uld tones. Jack was fuming inside, but outside he was as still as a rock. The plan, and his world, depended on him not blowing it.

"Very well, Klorel. You will return to your vessel through the ring transporters. We will leave as soon as your troops are on board."

"Yes, Father," Klorel said, and Apophis motioned for him to leave. However, as Jack and Tre'hac were about to leave as well, Apophis stopped them.

"Stay," he bid, and they did.

Apophis stood and crossed in front of them. "Keep an eye on my son," he said, gravely, "his host is, I fear, strong. Make sure no harm befalls him, but do not allow his loyalties to become questionable. Do you understand?"

Again, Jack and Tre'hac saluted in unison and together said, "Yes, my Lord." However, inside Jack was singing. Skaara was still fighting, and the fact that even Apophis had noticed it showed the boy was doing a great job. Jack left Apophis's room feeling much more hopeful than he had in a long time.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jack leaned against the wall as he listened to Bra'tac ramble on about customs and procedures. It was not necessary for Jaffa to sleep, but for Jack, it certainly was. It had already been 48 hours since he had last slept and it was beginning to wear on him. He could go more than a week without sleep, he'd tested it on missions before, but it was far easier when he was running on constant adrenaline. Listening to Bra'tac lecture was not causing any adrenaline to flow, and he couldn't help the yawn that escaped. They were currently waiting for the rest of the Jaffa to finish loading the supplies and then they would leave for Earth. Bra'tac was attempting to 'help' Jack fit in better while Apophis was busy planning the attack. Jack knew any second he could be summoned back to Apophis's side, but even that wasn't enough to stave off the impending boredom.

"You are tired," it was not a question it was a statement, and Bra'tac was beginning to look concerned.

"Oh, not so much. Sorry, you were saying?" Jack said, attempting to adopt his best looking-interested expression.

"Humans require sleep. You must do so at once, while the others are finishing loading supplies through the stargate and before Apophis desires your services again. If anyone asks I will simply tell them you are in the middle of your kel'no'reem. Come, sleep a few hours."

"Alright," Jack said, yawning again. "How goes the setting of the explosives?"

"My warriors infiltrated both ships and are now awaiting me on the vessel of Klorel. We have set the 4-C where you have outlined," Bra'tac said, "except at the Pel'tacs of both vessels."

"It's called C-4, Bra'tac, and what's a pel'tac?"

"The control consul."

"Oh. Right," Jack said. "Okay, here's the deal with the pelticks. I'll get the one set on Apophis's ship right before we make our getaway, and you'll plant the one on Klorel's ship. Then, I'll blow this ship and ring over to your ship, and we'll grab Klorel and get back to Chulak. Just before I step through the gate, I'll hit the second detonator, and we can all say goodbye to the ships."

"O'Neill, why are you insisting on the capture of Klorel as an addition to the plan?"

"Klorel's host is an old friend of mine. I'm not leaving without him."

"O'Neill," Bra'tac said, gently, "nothing of the host sur..."

"Ah!" Jack said, holding up a hand and stopping Bra'tac mid-sentence. "I don't believe that bull. We're taking him with us."

"I'll allow it," Bra'tac finally said, "and O'Neill?"

"Yes, Bra'tac?"

"It's called a pel'tac."

Jack rolled his eyes and allowed Bra'tac to push him into the infirmary. He laid down, shut his eyes, and he was out.

* * *

Teal'c stood ramrod straight next to the gate as Jaffa streamed into the ship carrying supplies. Bra'tac had assigned him to stay here out of sight. While O'Neill might have been able to pass unrecognized, there was no way that Teal'c would have been able to do so. The gold symbol burnt into his forehead had prevented that. So, Teal'c had to stand guard, hidden. It was a very frustrating position, but he had faith in O'Neill, and he knew that they would be able to pull off their plan. He only hoped his 'brother' would remain undiscovered.

* * *

A few hours later, Jack felt someone shake his shoulder. He was instantly awake and crouching, but he relaxed quickly when he realized it was just Bra'tac.

"Apophis summons you. We are about to embark."

"How long was I out?" Jack asked, stretching.

"For half the day. Are you refreshed?"

"Sure, why not?" Jack said. He eased into a standing position and blithely saluted Bra'tac. Bra'tac couldn't help the grin that twitched his lips. The human certainly could be amusing.

"Come along, Hasshak," Bra'tac said, raising an eyebrow.

Jack strolled out after Bra'tac into the halls. After a few minutes of walking they turned and entered the 'throne room.' Jack bowed in greeting and said, "My Lord Apophis." Bra'tac bowed his head and saluted as well.

"Bra'tac," Apophis said, "it is time to take your place at my son's side."

"As you wish, My Lord," Bra'tac said and angled over to the ring transporter. He gave a slight nod to Jack and the familiar rings came up from the floor. Bra'tac disappeared in a flash of light.

"Ja'tak," Apophis boomed, "take control of the vessel."

Jack nodded and took his place at the pel'tac. Tre'hac had taught him how to fly it as he explained his other duties, and so it was with ease that Jack placed his hand on the control. He powered up the mothership and felt the energy warm his hand. The ship around him began to hum and Jack allowed a smile to creep onto his face.

"Setting course for the homeworld of the Tauri," Jack said. He directed the ship to rise and pressed a few of the keys that opened the door to hyperspace. The ship shifted into overdrive, and they were on their way.

"Excellent, Ja'tak," Apophis said. "Remain at the pel'tac until I return. I go to awaken my son and introduce him to the Jaffa under his command."

Jack nodded and waited until Apophis had left the room. Then he quickly pulled the C-4 from his armor and put it on the front of the underside of the pel'tac, placing the charger on it. Then he armed it quickly and casually resumed his place at the controls. He realized, with a bit of irony, that he was flying a mothership full of aliens to Earth so that the aliens could destroy his planet. Jack knew he could blow the ship now, but their only chance to escape safely was to make it Earth. Jack had briefly considered the glider bays, but since they had placed explosives on both Apophis and Klorel's motherships inside of the bays, that option had been removed. Jack and Bra'tac were both confident that the resulting explosions throughout the motherships would cause a chain reaction of larger explosions that would completely eliminate the threat to Earth. It was with a forced calm that Jack settled back to glide the vessel to either its destruction...or Earth's.

* * *

Sam had been in Daniel's office helping him pack of the last of his artifacts when the alarm began to sound. Sam's head shot up and she and Daniel exchanged a look. Instantly they were both headed off in the direction of Hammond's office.

They burst through the door to find Hammond talking urgently on his red phone. They waited impatiently out in the briefing room until he finally finished.

"What's going on, sir?" Sam asked.

"NORAD has just detected to blips coming from deep space. We think they are Goa'uld ships. Big ones at that."

Daniel's eyes widened as he shared a look with Sam. "He just couldn't wait a week," Daniel said sarcastically, "Kinsey just HAD to close it down now."

Sam sighed. "What are our options sir?"

Hammond shrugged, "Sadly, there aren't very many. Samuels seems to have some idea about sending a naquedah-enhanced missile at the ships, but the ships will be here within the next six hours. We don't even know if the missiles will work or not."

"I doubt it, sir," Sam said, "after all, we've seen the Goa'uld use shielding technology before. There's not much difference from small scale application and large scale. They could easily convert the shield technology to cover ships as well, leaving them invulnerable to that sort of attack plan."

Hammond nodded, looking worried, "Be that as it may, Captain, they are using that as our frontline of defense."

"What about the Stargate, sir?" Sam said, her mind scrambling for options.

"I just placed a call to the President. They are shipping the Stargate here as quickly as possible. Luckily, it's still packed up. It will be here within the next three hours. We shall begin setting up the base until it arrives. All personnel are being recalled, but we just may not have enough time. After all, it's not as though you can just press a switch and the base comes back on. We've been clearing out for the last three days. It simply isn't physically possible to be ready in time. However, as soon as the Stargate is set up, the President wants to begin shipping out our country's brightest to what used to be the Alpha Site. If we can't stop this invasion, the Alpha Site will be the last hope for mankind's survival."

"Well, that and Colonel O'Neill," Sam said.

"It's possible that Jack is looking for help on his end," Daniel added helpfully.

"We can't count on that. He may be dead for all we know or he may simply be unaware of the threat," Hammond said. "It's a wide universe, after all. Let's work on what we can do. What little that is."

Sam and Daniel nodded.

"Now, go get the computers online, Captain. Dr. Jackson, please go assist in the recall."

"Yes, sir."

"Sure."

Daniel and Sam both hurried off to do what they could before the ships arrived.

* * *

Teal'c was summoned by Bra'tac from where he had been standing guard, and came to see him meeting with all the Jaffa in his wing. "My brethren," Bra'tac said, as Teal'c entered, "we are almost prepared to strike. Once we are finished here, O'Neill and Teal'c have asked us to bring our families and join them on their new world. A world where a Jaffa can live free. What say you?"

The Jaffa cheered, except one. Fro'tak instead inquired, "We shall bring our women and children with us?"

"Indeed," Teal'c said with a smile, "I myself have plans to fetch Drey'auc and Rya'c the instant we get back to Chulak. I owe you a debt of gratitude for allowing them to remain in your care in my absence." He bowed his head deeply to his friend.

Fro'tak's face, for an unseen moment, took on an expression of jealous rage, that was quicky replaced by a pleasant mask. "Of course, my friend," he said, "I know you would do the same for me."

"For now," Bra'tac interjected, "take your positions. When the first explosions rock the other vessel, make your way down to the Stargate. O'Neill will join us there and light the final explosions that will free our people. We might need to fight our way to the gate. Are you prepared?"

All of the Jaffa bowed their heads in acceptance and saluted Master Bra'tac. However, one Jaffa's eyes glittered dangerously as he kept his head lowered. His thoughts did not bode well for the others.

* * *

Jack sighed as they came in sight of Earth. It was absolutely stunning. Jack couldn't help the awe that filled him as the planet filled his view screen.

"Stand aside, Ja'tak," Apophis commanded, "I will command the vessel from this point on."

Jack nodded and stepped away from the pel'tac. Apophis took his place. Apophis smiled malevolently and motioned toward the planet, addressing the Jaffa around him.

"Look at the pathetic planet. They send us no challenge, and yet they challenge me and attempt to steal away the loyalties of my people. I shall deeply enjoy watching them as they beg for my mercy."

At that moment, the ring transport engaged and Fro'tak was left standing as the rings dropped back into the floor. The Jaffa around him quickly drew their weapons on his unexpected arrival. Jack studied the newly arrived Jaffa. Something about the alien made all of Jack's warning bells ring. However, he kept his face carefully neutral. He had never met this Jaffa before, so hopefully the Jaffa did not know him either. However, at the Jaffa's next words, Jack felt the sinking feeling that goes with a bad turn of events.

"My Lord!" the Jaffa cried, "I have an urgent message for you. I must speak with you immediately."

"What is this interruption?" Apophis said. "Why do you come as I prepare for my glorious victory?"

Fro'tak's eyes searched the room. He had never met the Tauri O'Neill, but he thought he would be able to tell him from the others in the room. However, to his surprise, he seemed to be surrounded by Jaffa. Not a single one stuck out as being human.

"May I speak to you privately, My Lord?" Fro'tak asked.

"Who are you?" Apophis asked.

"I am thy loyal servant Fro'tak," Fro'tak said with a bow, "I have a message for you that will change this battle from defeat to victory."

Apophis studied the Jaffa in front of him with stern eyes, before he finally nodded and motioned for the Jaffa to approach him. The Jaffa around Fro'tak pulled back their weapons, but watched him carefully.

Fro'tak approached and bowed. "My Lord," he whispered quietly, "you have Shol'va within your ranks. The Jaffa traitor Teal'c and a human of the Tauri have infiltrated these ships and are attempting to destroy them. They have recruited several other Jaffa and are planning to kidnap your son Klorel when they leave. I am told the Tauri stands disguised within this very room, though I do not know his face."

Apophis froze. His eyes lifted from the face of the Jaffa in front of him, and he studied the Jaffa around him. All of them bore his mark and he had felt their loyalty, but Teal'c had shown him that even those he trusted most could betray him.

"Speak to no one of this. If it is true you shall be rewarded for you dedication," Apophis said, then he turned and faced the other Jaffa around him. "Jaffa," he said, "bow before me." Instantly, all the Jaffa around him dropped to one knew and saluted.

Apophis began to concentrate. With so many infant symbiotes around him, it made it hard to detect someone without naquadah in their system. However, as he focused on the feeling he got around each of his Jaffa, he finally noticed that he did not sense the presence of a symbiote from one of them. He approached the individual and was disturbed to find the absence came from none other than Ja'tak.

"Seize him," he said, pointing to Ja'tak. At that moment, he could see the change that came over Ja'tak's features. Ja'tak spun from a kneeling position into a crouch and shot the nearest Jaffa warrior with the staff weapon that he held in his hand. Apophis calmly lifted his hand-held device and watched as Ja'tak shot another two individuals. As Ja'tak wheeled around and brought the staff weapon toward Apophis, Apophis concentrated and hit Ja'tak and a couple of Jaffa around him with a powerful blast that flung the traitor into the nearest wall. As he lay stunned, two other Jaffa seized him under his arms and hauled him to his feet.

"Remove his head-plating," Apophis commanded.

Tre'hac, who held one of Ja'tak's arms, quickly did as commanded. As the head plate came off revealing short, dark-brown hair, Apophis realized he did indeed recognize the man. He had even killed him once before.

"You!" Apophis snarled. He felt deep anger settle in his chest. The impudent Tauri had mocked him. He had infiltrated Apophis's trust and made a fool of him. He would pay dearly for this.

"Yes, me," mocked the Tauri, "who were you expecting? Your grandmother?"

"By what are you called?" Apophis growled.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill," Jack said, and then he lifted up two fingers of his armored hand as he added, "two 'L's in that."

Apophis paced back and forth in front of his prisoner. "How many traitors are among my ranks?"

"Hundreds," Jack pronounced, "you're completely surrounded."

Apophis wheeled on Fro'tak and his eyes flashed as he glared at him.

"He lies!" Fro'tak said quickly. "There are a mere sixteen besides this one."

"What are their names?" Apophis asked Fro'tak.

"Your servant Bra'tac leads them with the Shol'va Teal'c."

Apophis's rage grew. "We must speak to Klorel at once," Apophis growled, but as he gestured for the Jaffa and the prisoner to follow him, one of the Jaffa interrupted.

"My Lord," he cried, "the Tauri have fired upon us!"

Apophis turned to see a missile heading toward his ship. "I shall deal with this," he said, attempting to sound unperturbed.

He resumed his place at the pel'tac and quickly called up his shields. He watched as his son did the same for the second mothership. Both shields sprung up and the missiles exploded harmlessly off in space. However, the issuing impact rocked the ship and gave Jack the slight distraction he needed.

Jack ducked down and brought his arms together above his head, slamming the heads of Tre'hac and the Jaffa on the other side of him together. They grunted as Jack continued ducking, slipping his arms out of their grasps and rolling backwards, kicking the back of their knees as he came up behind them. Both Jaffa howled and crashed forward, trying to grab their knees around their bulky armor. Jack continued crouching as he positioned himself behind a pillar, one of the Jaffa guard's zats in his hand. He began to fire it at the surrounding Jaffa. Apophis quickly erected his own shield and the zat blast Jack sent his way merely clashed harmlessly against it. However, Jack unerring shots took down most of the remaining Jaffa. Fro'tak and a couple others had managed to pull themselves behind posts as well, and were firing back at Jack.

Apophis fired another blast from his hand-device, but though it cracked the post which Jack hid behind, it missed him entirely. Jack punched the symbols for the ring transport. He felt a zat blast from Fro'tak zip past his ear and he sighed in relief that it had missed. He pressed the last symbol and jumped on the ring platform, completely exposed.

"Welcome to Earth, Apophis," Jack said as he sent a last triumphant grin toward Apophis and pushed the detonator. Apophis fired once more as Jack disappeared, and Jack felt the pain of the hand-device strike him again as his view of the pel'tac vanished.

The pel'tac behind Apophis exploded and sent him, shield and all, flying forward. The blast of the explosion hurtled Fro'tak into the nearest wall as well, and Apophis stood up to find his host's ears ringing. He quickly repaired the minimal damage that had been inflicted upon his host and looked over at the destroyed pel'tac. The ship was angling off course and he could hear sounds of explosions erupting all over his ship.

"Quickly!" he commanded the Jaffa around him who were beginning to recover. "After him to the other ship!"


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Stargate had been reinstated below Cheyenne Mountain with minimal difficulty. Strangely, Apophis had not immediately attacked once he had dropped into the atmosphere, which allowed the missiles the time they needed to launch. Unfortunately that had not gone as planned. As Hammond continued to move select individuals out to the Alpha Site, Samuels and Sam had sat and watched the missile launch with Sgt. Harriman.

"Launch is good, sir," Walter said.

"Yes!" Samuels hissed, and Sam gave him a look.

"Look, Captain," Samuels said, putting an emphasis on the word 'Captain,' "perhaps you were right that we shouldn't have closed down the gate, but I still think we were right in doing so. And this demonstrations of the missiles will prove once and for all that the current safe-guards are sufficient to protect our planet and the gate is no longer needed."

"Sir," Sam said, struggling to show the proper respect to her superior officer, "I highly doubt those missiles will do anything other than explode harmlessly off of a shield. And besides, _sir_," she said through gritted teeth, "if it wasn't for the Stargate you wouldn't have naquadah to enhance those missiles."

"Perhaps, Captain," Samuels said, "but you forget that if it weren't for the Stargate, we wouldn't need the missiles in the first place."

Sam glared at him as Walter interrupted, "Missiles approaching target in 3...2...1!"

Sam and Colonel Samuels watched as the missiles exploded harmlessly in outer space. "That's impossible!" Colonel Samuels said, sweat building up on his brow as he stared desperately at the screens. "It was supposed to work!"

Sam shook her head sadly at him. "And yet, it didn't...sir," she said, with barely disguised contempt. She rose to her feet and said, "I'd better go help them with the evacuation," Sam said.

However, as she turned to go, Walter said, "Uh, Captain?"

Sam turned back to see that one of the ships had begun to careen drunkenly, energy readings flaring up all over the vessel. "What's going on?" she said, in stunned surprise. She jumped to the keyboard and began frantically typing, calling up different readings and information.

"See! See!" Samuels said, "I knew it would work!"

Sam shook her head and gestured toward the information on her monitor. "Whatever's happening, sir, has absolutely nothing to do with us. Someone is attacking from _inside_ the ship." She looked over to meet the eyes of Sgt. Harriman and saw that he was thinking the same thing as he murmured, "Colonel O'Neill?"

They continued to watch in shock as, with one giant explosion, the first ship went up in a huge fireball. Sam looked at Walter, "I'll go get Hammond," she said.

* * *

When Jack came flying out of the ring transport, Bra'tac knew their time had come. "My warriors!" he cried. Instantly the sixteen of them, including Teal'c who had been standing guard by the door, whipped out their zats and began to fire on the warriors around them. Jack climbed shakily to his feet just in time to see Teal'c grab Klorel's hand and wrap an arm around the young man's neck. Another of the Jaffa ran up and stripped the hand device off his hand, leaving him vulnerable.

"Let's go," Jack said. Out the front screen Apophis's ship began to show signs of the many explosions that were appearing all over the vessel.

"You will suffer a thousand deaths for this!" Klorel protested, his eyes flashing.

"Aw for crying out loud, put a cork in it," Jack muttered as he glanced around the corridor in front of them.

As Jack and his group of Jaffa warriors left, the ring transport behind them activated, depositing Apophis and a few of his warriors, just as the other mothership went up in one giant fireball. The issuing explosion rocked Klorel's mothership sending those onboard to their feet.

As Jack, Bra'tac, Teal'c, and the other Jaffa ran past, holding a struggling Klorel, the Jaffa around them began to clue into the fact that not everything was exactly hunky-dory.

"Kill them," Klorel cried and the Jaffa began to fire on them, causing one of the number to cry out as he was struck by a staff weapon. The rebel Jaffa on either side of him quickly hoisted him up and kept running.

"Cease firing or I will kill Klorel!" Teal'c shouted. Instantly, the Jaffa around them froze.

Klorel scowled as he was pulled past the brooding Jaffa. Bra'tac led the way through the corridor and as the entourage went past, Jack turned and looked at the silent Jaffa around them. "If you don't want to be blasted into a million pieces," he said, "come with us and leave the slimy-snake heads posing as your Gods. If you stay here, you'll pretty much end up dead."

The Jaffa exchanged looks, and then one of them growled, "Shol'va!"

"Actually," Jack said, "no, no I'm really not. See in order to be a traitor, you have to be loyal in the first place. I'm from the planet you're trying to destroy so..." and he gestured dramatically.

As he looked around and no one moved or changed expressions, he shrugged and said, "Your loss," and then he followed the others around the corner.

As he disappeared, Apophis and his guard came around the corner. "What are you all doing?" Apophis roared, "After them!"

"They have Klorel, Lord Apophis," one of the Jaffa protested, "and they threatened to kill him."

"Klorel is a God, he cannot die! Get after them and get me that human!" Apophis boomed, his eyes flashing dangerously.

The Jaffa hesitated, exchanged looks, and then charged after the retreating figures.

* * *

Jack and the others reached the Stargate and sealed the door behind them. Bra'tac began to pound in the coordinates for Chulak, and Jack and the others guarded the door while Teal'c continued to hold the struggling Abydonian.

"Hurry it up," Jack said, as the pounding on the door grew in volume.

At that moment, the Stargate came to life. The fountain of vertical water exploded and Bra'tac motioned for the others to go through. Two of them supported the injured warrior and ran through the Stargate. The other eleven warriors followed, leaving Bra'tac, Teal'c, Jack, and Klorel. The Jaffa were beginning to force the door open.

"Time to go," Jack said and he pulled the second detonator out of his armor.

"Where is Fro'tak?" Teal'c asked, frowning as he looked around.

"You mean that guy who beamed over to Apophis's ship?" Jack asked.

"He said he was going to assist you," Bra'tac said.

"Well, forget him. He turned us in. I almost didn't get out because of the little scumbag," Jack said with a disgusted look on his face.

"What?" Teal'c asked.

"There is no time for this," Bra'tac said, "we must leave immediately."

Teal'c nodded and said, "Follow swiftly, O'Neill." He grabbed the struggling Klorel and ran through the event horizon.

"The time has come, O'Neill," Bra'tac said. Jack nodded and flipped the detonator. The sound of numerous explosions instantly followed and Jack and Bra'tac ran through the gate just as the Jaffa outside managed to open the door. The Stargate closed down behind them and Apophis gestured to the DHD.

"Open the Chappa'ai," Apophis commanded as the sounds of explosions grew ever nearer.

One of the Jaffa began to frantically input coordinates as Apophis looked with trepidation toward the sounds behind them.

* * *

Hammond, Daniel, and Sam sat around the briefing room and watched nervously as the other ship continued to bear down toward Earth.

"If I know Colonel O'Neill," said Sam, "he'll take care of it."

"I hope you're right, Captain," Hammond said, "Otherwise we have no options left."

Samuels was looking very nervous. "Sir, with respect, we don't even know that Colonel O'Neill is up there. Permission to go through the Stargate to the Alpha Site."

"Denied, Colonel," Hammond said with a sharp look, "you will stay here with the rest..."

"General!" Daniel said, pointing at the screen. Hammond looked back quickly to see that energy signatures had popped up all over the second ship.

"Well, I'll be," muttered one of the officers who was sitting at the table.

It took a good five minutes, but the energy build-up continued and the second ship ended up just like the first: a giant fireball in the night sky.

The room sat in stunned silence, and then the cheering began. Relief was almost tangible in the air as the people in the room celebrated surviving.

Sam turned to look at General Hammond, "I don't care what anybody says, sir. I know Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c were on that ship."

"Agreed, Captain," the older man said, "but that's what concerns me. How could anyone have survived that?"

At these words, Daniel and Sam exchanged a frightened look and then both looked at the screen. Reality hit them, and they realized that Jack and Teal'c, even if they had been on that ship, were now probably dead and their universe had lost something very precious.

* * *

Jack stepped through the gates to the sound of cheering. The sixteen Jaffa in front of him had disabled the guards as they had come through and now they were turned and cheering for the Tauri who had freed them from their false Gods. Jack looked a little uncomfortable, but he shook hands with them all. Then he turned to his good friend who was still holding a now unconscious Klorel.

"Now, Teal'c, let's go get your family."

Teal'c nodded, and the sixteen of them turned back toward the settlements of Chulak.

"O'Neill," Teal'c said as they walked, "what transpired with Fro'tak?"

Jack quickly explained what had happened and when he finished the Jaffa around him looked very disturbed.

"Why would he betray us?" Teal'c asked, turning to Bra'tac.

"This I do not know," Bra'tac confessed. "Perhaps we shall never know." Teal'c nodded, but he looked deeply troubled.

Bra'tac turned to Jack. "This day you are a Hasshak no more," Bra'tac said, "from now on you are a true warrior."

"Okay," Jack exclaimed, "that's it! What exactly is a Hassak?"

"It is one who is very young," Teal'c said, smiling, "what you would call an apprentice."

"Ah," Jack said, "well, in that case, I appreciate the graduation from Hassak."

Bra'tac nodded solemnly and clapped him on the shoulder, not recognizing the slight sarcasm. They walked for a time in silence, before they finally stopped in front of a large expansive home. "Here is the home of Fro'tak, the traitor," Bra'tac said as he gestured to the house in front of him. He turned to the warriors behind him. "We shall reconvene here as night falls. Bring everything, for I fear our journey must be swift. There are many still on Chulak who could not bear to hear the news of Apophis's death."

The warriors nodded, saluted, and left. Teal'c froze and stared at the door in front of him. Bra'tac smiled with understanding. Then he took the unconscious form of Klorel from Teal'c and motioned toward the door.

"You have not been gone so long that she would forget your face, Teal'c," Bra'tac said. "Enter, she is awaiting you."

Teal'c nodded, and knocked on the door. After a few moments, it was opened abruptly and Teal'c found himself face to face with his young son. "Rya'c," Teal'c said, beaming.

"Father!" the boy exclaimed and threw himself into his father's arms. Drey'auc came soon after and stood at the door, her hand over her mouth as she stared in shock at Teal'c.

"My husband," was finally what she said, and then they stared at each other for a long moment before Teal'c pulled her into a firm, loving hug.

* * *

They met back at the Stargate at dusk, and though search parties scoured the nearby hills, they remained undetected. Any that came too near were quickly zatted before they could give warning.

"Everyone," Jack said, "stand away from the gate." All the warriors did so, taking their families further away. "Now," Jack continued, "Teal'c, dial us home." As the warriors looked at him in surprise, Jack explained, "It's not that I don't trust the rest of you, you more than proved yourselves on Klorel's ship, but there are certain parties here," Jack accented this point over at a bound, glaring Klorel, "that would betray us if they ever escaped. So for now, everyone will remain ignorant of our homeworld's address. Deal?"

The Jaffa nodded, though a few looked a little resentful. Teal'c finished dialing and then threw his cloak over the address so that none could see as they walked past.

"Welcome to your new home," Jack said, motioning toward the open Stargate, and the others' faces broke into broad grins as they walked through, free for the first time.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A few weeks had passed, and the community was beginning to fully settle in. The caves provided a great deal of protection and room, and each family was awarded their own space. There was plenty of food and water, and though the wildlife was beginning to be a bit more cautious of the people walking around, they were plentiful enough that everyone always had enough to eat.

Jack sat cleaning out his P-90 as Rya'c watched. "Tell me of your world," Rya'c asked eagerly.

Jack grinned at Teal'c's son and said, "What exactly do you want to know?"

"I'd like to hear about the engines that crawl along the ground going faster than the fastest man can walk again!" Rya'c said enthusiastically.

"They're called cars, Ry," Jack said, "and I find it remarkable that you guys have interstellar flight, but you can't figure out how to make an automobile."

Jack was staying in his own little cave. Teal'c had rejoined his family in the one that they had originally discovered, so Jack, to give them privacy, had gone in search of his own. Klorel was staying with Jack. He was bound in chains that they had retrieved from Chulak, and had a guard 24 hours a day. For the first couple weeks he had ranted and threatened until he had been gagged, and now he was a much more humble Goa'uld, if there was such a thing. However, he watched Jack with a hatred that would have unnerved a less secure man.

As far as the Jaffa went, Jack was fitting in rather well. In fact, all the families seemed to be settling nicely. Bra'tac continued to train the older Jaffa, and Jack and Teal'c sparred with the warriors. Jack was very pleased to find that although he could never match Teal'c for brute strength, these other fellows weren't quite at his friend's level. He was able to defeat many of them, mostly using moves he had learned in Special Ops, and they had grown to respect the human in their midst. They almost seemed to view him in a hero-worshiping way at times. They attributed the success of their mission against Apophis to him, and though he tried to share the credit, they would have none of it. Their lives seemed perfect.

However, there was a problem arising: Jack was beginning to grow bored. He and Teal'c had not gone on any missions since they had returned from Chulak and he was getting restless. He played with the children and had taught them baseball using sticks and rocks, but he hungered to continue the fight against the Goa'uld.

He could tell Teal'c was beginning to feel the same, though he and Drey'auc had spent nearly every moment together making up for lost time.

So, as Jack began explaining cars to Rya'c, he was thinking about the laptop in the corner of his cave and the list of planets that had yet to be explored.

* * *

After the two Goa'uld ships had appeared in the sky, the current President had drastically changed his view on the Stargate policy. Having his friend General Hammond positive that they would have been destroyed without the mysterious circumstances surrounding the destruction of the two ships, the President issued an order that the program be resumed immediately. Within a week, operations were nearly back to normal, with the exception of one thing. Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c were still missing and presumed dead.

Captain Carter and Daniel had been reassigned to a new guy named Colonel Makepeace. He was the leader of the 'new' SG-1. He was stern and rarely listened to Daniel's advice, as they had already discovered on their first mission. Sam accepted him, but Daniel was becoming more and more depressed. With the betrayal he felt when Jack left, he had closed in on himself and distanced himself even from Sam. They both missed the comforting presence of Teal'c and the devil-may-care attitude of the Colonel. The team dynamics were off and Daniel began to lose interest in his work. Another man was assigned to their team, but as far as either Sam or Daniel could tell, he had about as much personality as a piece of cardboard. His name was Lieutenant Felix Renolds, and he was built for muscle. Sam figured General Hammond was attempting to replace Teal'c as best as he could.

They were on a mission to M3X-292 when they finally heard something that lightened Daniel's mood. They were talking to the local leaders and trying to convince them that the creature called Bastete was not a Goddess when Daniel overheard a group of them discussing the downfall of Apophis.

"Excuse me?" Daniel interrupted. "What was that?"

The man turned to Daniel and looked at him suspiciously. Then he relaxed slightly and answered, "One of Bastete's Jaffa was speaking of it the other day. He was telling the other Jaffa how Apophis is in disgrace. His new motherships and most of his Jaffa were destroyed by a human named Colonel Jack O'Neill and his band of traitorous Jaffa. Apophis managed to escape, but he is in disgrace and his forces are in ruins. The System Lords have placed a large bounty on the head of O'Neill. They wish for him to be taken alive so they can make an example of him."

"You mean Colonel O'Neill's not dead?" Daniel asked eagerly, a little light coming back into eyes that had nearly been dead.

"According to the Jaffa," the man said, warming up to Daniel as he told the tale, "the human and his Jaffa escaped through the same Stargate Apophis did before the motherships exploded."

"That's great!" Daniel said, turning to Sam. "Did you hear that Sam? He's alive! He and Teal'c both!"

Sam couldn't help the answering grin on her own face as she nodded in excitement.

"We need to report this immediately," Colonel Makepeace said. After bidding a quick farewell to the villagers and promising to return soon, they quickly established a worm-hole with Earth.

* * *

"When does SG-1 return?" Hammond asked Walter as he entered the control room.

"Not for another 48 hours, sir. They said that the moon appeared to be habitable and the people welcoming, but that the Goa'uld Bastete ruled there and occasionally had Jaffa visit the planet. They were going to try to set up peaceful negotiations and to convince the people that Bastete wasn't a Goddess."

"Thank you, Walter," General Hammond said, and then computer began to beep and sirens went off.

"Unscheduled offworld activation, sir! Incoming wormhole!" Walter hollered.

"Any transmissions?" Hammond asked.

"Yes, sir," Walter replied, "it's...SG-1." Hammond noted the pause when Walter said the designation and he understood. SG-1 just didn't feel like SG-1 without the Colonel and Teal'c. Walter continued, "There is no code attached, they seem to simply be returning early."

"Open the iris," he commanded. Walter did just that. Hammond went to the base of the ramp as Colonel Makepeace, Captain Carter, and Daniel Jackson exited the wormhole.

Both Captain Carter and Daniel were grinning, something General Hammond couldn't remember the last time he'd seen them do.

"What's the problem, Colonel?" Hammond asked.

"No problem, sir," Makepeace said, "but we've come across some information we felt should be delivered to you immediately."

General Hammond looked at the beaming faces of Captain Carter and Dr. Jackson, the pleased face of Colonel Makepeace, and the stagnant face of Lieutenant Reynolds and said, "Briefing room, now."

* * *

Jack finished putting on his gear and smiled happily as he readjusted the gun by his side and attached his zat to its holster. After they had left Chulak, he had kept the zat holster that had been part of his Jaffa wardrobe and had incorporated it to his regular uniform. He had found a certain fondness for the weapon.

He looked over at Teal'c and the two young warrior who were to accompany them. At that moment, he missed Carter and Daniel something fierce. Both warriors were young and strong, but they certainly didn't have either Daniel or Carter's brains. Jack had selected a random designation from the Abydos cartouche after he briefly turned on his laptop, conserving batteries, and had warned the two young warriors that they may be walking into their deaths, but both young warriors said they trusted in his instincts. He decided at that point to NOT tell them that he had picked the number by flipping a coin and instincts had nothing to do with it.

Teal'c looked at him steadily and raised an eye. He was against selecting planets this way, but Jack figured it was a fifty-fifty chance, and what could go wrong? His luck hadn't failed him yet. Teal'c had refused to be left behind once he had realized Jack was absolutely going, and though Jack had asked him to reconsider for the sake of his family, Teal'c had been adamant.

"Well," Jack said, readjusting the hat on his head, "off to P3R-272 we go."

Teal'c nodded, and Jack dialed in the gate coordinates. The gate sprang to life and the few Jaffa that had come to see them off waved good-bye. Jack was about to step through first, when the young warrior next to him seized his arm.

"You must not go through first, O'Neill," the Jaffa Ik'tan protested. "I will go through first and use this communication device you gave me to tell you if I survived the journey."

"Now wait a minute," Jack said, "I'm not having anyone do what I'm not willing to do. I'm going first, then I'll radio you!"

The warrior shook his head. "No, O'Neill. You are our liberator. We would gladly die for you. Allow me to show you my gratitude."

Teal'c laid his hand on Jack's shoulder, "Allow it, O'Neill. It would shame him for you to do otherwise."

Jack sighed and shook his head, and waved his hand toward the gate. "Fine," he said, "go on."

The man beamed at him and charged through the gate. For a breathless minute, Jack waited, then the Jaffa's voice came over the radio.

"It is safe, O'Neill, you may follow. It is a small room with no sign of any threat."

"It would seem that your luck is still holding, O'Neill," Teal'c said, his face its usual stoic mask.

Jack shook his head and answered keyed the radio, "Thank you. We'll be right there." Jack, Teal'c, and the other warrior Har'ut stepped through.

As Jack stepped from the other side of the Stargate, he looked at Ik'tan and said, "This is not going to be a regular thing. We're going to figure out a way to find out what's through the gate before we send people through. Got that?"

"Agreed," Ik'tan said.

"Now," Jack said, turning his attention to the room around them, "what is this place?" It was a small grayish-green room with no exit or entrance besides the Stargate. There was a round circle on the floor, but other than that there was just the DHD.

"It appears to have no purpose," Teal'c commented.

Jack walked around the edge of the room and then turned and looked at the circle in the center of the floor. "Well," he said, "Daniel would probably get all excited about the circle and claim the block-like shapes were some sort of writing, probably some ancient dialect that very few people could read, but he happened to be one of them."

Teal'c looked at Jack and his brow crinkled in amusement. He also missed their friends.

"So," Jack said, "though we didn't die, this seems to have been a 'dead-end' anyway as it were."

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

Jack nodded and began to walk toward the gate. "Thus, why don't we just head on back..." as Jack spoke, he walked through the circle in the center of the floor and with a strange sound the wall behind him seemed to spew forth a circular shape. Both Ik'tan and Har'ut jumped back in alarm, pointing their staff weapons at it.

"I am not familiar with that object," Teal'c said, approaching it warily.

"Be careful, Teal'c," Jack said, as Teal'c stepped up to it and looked in. Jack cocked his head and added, "it looks like the mouth off one of those creatures from _Aliens_."

"It does appear to be alien, O'Neill," Ik'tan said, "but I do not think it is the mouth of a creature."

Jack rolled his eyes and approached Teal'c who was still staring into the opening.

"So, what's up, big guy?" Jack asked.

"There is nothing above, O'Neill," Teal'c said, "but I see blackness and colored lights."

"Let me see," Jack said, and Teal'c stepped aside to allow him room. Jack peered in and seemed to see a bright light in the distance. He was mesmerized by it and was unprepared when suddenly the wall jutted out toward his face.

"Whoa," he said, and before he could do more, the circle opened further and seized his head with hand-like appendages, knocking his hat off.

Jack exclaimed in surprise as the bright light increased in his vision and then he remembered no more.

As the appendages released O'Neill and he collapsed to the floor, Teal'c was instantly at his side. "O'Neill!" he said, sounding very alarmed.

"Will he be alright?" Ik'tan said, "Is he alive?"

Teal'c checked his pulse and sighed in relief, "Yes, though he is unconscious." Teal'c then turned to Har'ut. "Dial our world's sequence immediately."

"But I am unaware of the address," Har'ut said, sounding very young and worried.

"Indeed," Teal'c said, loathe to leave O'Neill's side. "Very well, Ik'tan. You attend to O'Neill while I open the Stargate."

"Of course," Ik'tan said, hastily hurrying toward O'Neill. Teal'c kept an eye on him and then quickly ran and dialed the gate. Then he came back to O'Neill and slung the unconscious man over his shoulders.

"Let us return," Teal'c said, and glared at the device that had harmed O'Neill as they left. He only hoped his friend would be alright. As they left, he didn't notice the hat they left behind on the ground.

* * *

Hammond sat back and looked at the new SG-1 as they sat around the table. After being told the information about Jack, he had called the President to inform him of the new development. The President and the Joint Chiefs had met to consider this new piece of information and then had issued Hammond new orders. Hammond couldn't say that he disagreed with these orders. After he hung up, he had walked back out to the briefing room where SG-1 was awaiting the decision. He had decided to recap and make sure he had not left anything out.

"So, now we have confirmation that Colonel O'Neill was on board those ships and that he did survive. We also know that he has a bounty on his head and has infuriated the System Lords. Anything else?" Hammond asked.

"We also know that he is leading a group of rebel Jaffa against the Goa'uld. We didn't hear Teal'c mentioned specifically, but I would assume that he was one of those Jaffa."

"Here's what I don't understand," said Colonel Makepeace, "why would the System Lords put a bounty on his head? You'd think they'd be glad he got rid of some of the competition."

"The System Lords don't really think that way," Daniel said, his eyes alight in a way they hadn't been previously, "I think instead, they see a possible enemy. If one human stands against them and leads their own forces against them, what's to stop it from happening again? The Jaffa are their strength and Jack seems to be stealing that strength away. Of course they would see him as a threat. I mean, if he convinced the First Prime of Apophis to switch sides, who wouldn't follow him?"

"I think I see your point, Dr. Jackson," General Hammond said, "and I have been instructed to issue this command to all SG teams. You are, as a lesser mission to our standing orders, to search for and retrieve Colonel Jack O'Neill. Some members of the government are concerned that his independent actions might bring the ill-intentions of the Goa'uld or other powerful races upon Earth, even though he is no longer living here. Is this understood?"

"Yes, sir," Sam and Colonel Makepeace said.

"General," Daniel said, "if I may, what will happen to Jack if we do find him? I mean, he did save the planet after all. It seems like he should be given some leniency for that."

"I agree with you, son," Hammond said, looking weary, "but he did disobey a direct order, and is running around the galaxy doing heaven knows what. As far as the President and his staff are concerned, the Colonel is an uncontrolled variable that needs to be either contained or neutralized."

"Sir, with respect," Sam said, "I don't believe he is a threat, or he wouldn't have gone up against the Goa'uld to save us. He probably just doesn't believe that he _can_ come home. He has no GDO and he thinks that our Stargate is buried."

"Of course, Captain," Hammond said, "and I will advise the board along those lines. So, SG-1," he said leaning forward and staring at them with intensity, "bring him home, alive and well."

"Yes, sir," they echoed, but this time Daniel looked less happy.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Here's the ninth chapter. This one is a little shorter, but hopefully it will satisfy you guys for a while. I actually have a...somewhat...sad announcement to make. I'm leaving, starting tomorrow, for the next 18 months, in which time I will be unable to update on any of my stories. I'll try to post everything I have up today, so I can at least go out, with a (hopeful) bang. Once I return in January of 2010, I should begin updating again. So enjoy this last chapter for a while. And a big thank you to all those who've faithfully reviewed. It kept me going, and will help me to update as soon as I get back...so, keep reading. I'll be back!

Chapter 9

Jack opened his eyes and sat up to find the concerned faces of both Teal'c and Rya'c looking at him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You do not remember, O'Neill," Teal'c asked, looking worried.

Jack's look became unfocused for an instant, and then he said, "We went to the planet and an alien ate my head." Then he looked up and touched his forehead and said, "So...why is it still attached?"

Rya'c giggled a little, and Teal'c looked relieved as he said "It would seem that your memory is still intact as well. Are you feeling any decrease in health or vitality?"

"I dunno," Jack said, reaching up, "help me up." Teal'c nodded and grasped his arm, easily pulling the younger man to his feet. Jack swayed slightly, but quickly gained his balance.

"I am glad that you are well, Colonel O'Neill," Rya'c said. "I was very concerned." Rya'c and Jack had gotten along great since they had met. Teal'c had noticed that O'Neill seemed to connect naturally with all children. He had assumed it was because at times O'Neill seemed very child-like himself.

"It is unfortunate that we do not have the skills of Dr. Frasier at our disposal," Teal'c remarked as he watched the shaky way O'Neill was standing.

"Yeah," Jack said, "what were we thinking? Why didn't we kidnap her on our way out? She'd come in handy in loads of situations."

Teal'c felt confused for a moment, and then he understood that O'Neill was in jest. "Perhaps we should place her on our list for the next opportunity that we visit Earth," he said with a completely straight face. O'Neill gazed at him suspiciously for a moment, and then he grinned in understanding.

"That was a joke?" O'Neill's face lit up, and he smiled broadly. "You made a joke! Way to be, T!" Jack beamed at Teal'c and then swayed slightly. Teal'c reached out a hand to steady him.

"Maybe I should go easy there for a bit," Jack finally admitted.

"Indeed," Teal'c said.

The next couple of days passed quickly. After their failed attempt at the first planet, Jack wasn't as eager to try again. He also seemed to have developed a massive migraine. It felt like pressure was building up, and he seemed to have flashes of strange memories. Each time it happened, he ignored it until finally Bra'tac seemed to notice.

"Are you not well, O'Neill," Bra'tac asked, worried.

"Oh, I'm fine," Jack said. However, as Bra'tac continued to stare at him, Jack admitted, "Well, maybe there's a killer migraine in my _fron_, but other than that..." Jack trailed off as Bra'tac's expression grew even more concerned.

"I am unfamiliar with that word," Bra'tac said.

"What word?" Jack asked confused.

"I believe the word you spoke was 'fron.'"

"I am unfamiliar with that word as well," Jack said, looking concerned.

"Perhaps we should convene with Teal'c and discuss this issue more thoroughly," Bra'tac suggested.

Jack sighed and rubbed his head. "Sure," he said and followed Bra'tac into Teal'c's cave.

Teal'c looked concerned as Bra'tac explained what had happened. "Look," Jack said, when he had finished, "obviously whatever is happening has to do with the grabby-thing back on that _glovalo_ we visited. It did something to my mind, and we've got to fix it somehow."

"What are you considering, O'Neill," Teal'c asked.

"I don't know, T. I haven't really been considering anything. I'm having a hard enough time concentrating as it is, with the band that playing in my fron."

"Fron is obviously in reference to your head," Bra'tac said, "and it is a language I am unfamiliar with. Perhaps the device you encountered on the planet simply gave you knowledge?"

Jack shrugged. "Don't know." Then Jack looked around and seemed to come to a decision. He looked at his two friends, opened his mouth and said, "I'm hungry." Then he wandered off.

"Is he always like this?" Bra'tac asked, looking concerned.

"Quite frequently," Teal'c responded, but he also looked worried.

Jack meant to walk to the main cave and grab some of his refrigerated meat, but instead he found himself walking back to his own living space. As usual, Klorel was chained and gagged in the corner, but as Jack appeared the guard exchanged looks with him, and then left him and his hated enemy alone. Jack found himself reaching into his duffle bag and pulling out a tablet of paper. In an uncontrollable way, he began to write in the notebook. Klorel was silent and watched with intense interest.

However, it wasn't until Jack was five pages in that he realized he was making a Rosetta Stone of sorts. He couldn't seem to stop, but he almost seemed to understand for an instant. For several hours he sat on his floor and wrote, and once he had finished the letters he began to write numbers. Equation and numbers flowed from his pen unstoppably and perfectly. He didn't understand a single thing he was writing, and yet it all seemed to make sense. It wasn't until he stopped writing, pulled out his laptop and began to take it apart that Teal'c walked in. Klorel watched with undisguised curiosity.

"I have been seeking your presence, O'Neill," Teal'c said, but stopped as he came up behind Jack and seemed to see what he was really doing. "O'Neill," Teal'c said uncertainly, "do we not need that machine in order to continue our fight against the Goa'uld?"

Jack continued to remove and undo parts as he said, "Yep, I'm pretty sure we do."

"Will you be repairing it once you have removed all of the components?" Teal'c asked, sounding a bit worried.

"Well, I sure hope so," Jack said.

"Are you not certain?" Teal'c asked, staring at Jack's hands. They were working deftly and efficiently, and then abruptly, Jack stood up and walked out of his cave.

"O'Neill?" Teal'c said, following.

"I need a zat gun, and the hand-device we took from Skaara," Jack mumbled. "I also need a staff weapon."

Teal'c was confused, but he brought the hand-device from where it had been stored and handed it to O'Neill as Jack pulled a zat, a couple of guns, and a staff weapon out of storage. He gathered a few other weapons that Teal'c did not recognize and walked quickly back to his room. Then he began to dissemble the devices. Teal'c sat and watched in fascination as Jack began to combine various components from the many weapons and reassemble them within the laptop. Several hours later, he finally finished, and screwed the laptop together. Then he turned it on.

Instantly it loaded, and then Jack began to type like a maniac. Teal'c watched fascinated as line after line filled with undecipherable information. "What is the meaning of these words, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked, curious.

"I don't know," Jack said, and for the first time, Teal'c realized just how frustrated Jack looked and sounded.

"Are you alleging that you are doing this against your will?" Teal'c asked, instantly concerned.

"Don't stop me," Jack said, and so Teal'c remained as his side as he continued to type. He wrote for about an hour, and then rebooted the computer. As it began to restart, running much faster than Teal'c had ever seen it run before, Jack took the remaining parts on the floor, began to construct something else. Many, many 'something else's. Their interior components were very small and seemed very complicated. They were all identical, and after a while Jack looked up at Teal'c and said, "Can you get me some more weapons?"

Teal'c nodded and asked, "What is the purpose of these devices, O'Neill?"

To his surprise, Jack stopped for a moment and said, "I think they are like mini-MALPs. I think they will allow us to _simtro_ them through and then they will relay images to us. I was thinking about needing something like a MALP and suddenly I knew how to make these."

"Perhaps the device that seized your head has given you much knowledge to help us in our battles," Teal'c said.

"Seems that way," Jack agreed, and Teal'c got up to fetch more weapons. Over the next couple of days, Jack didn't sleep at all. Everyone also forgot about Klorel in the corner except to bring him food. Klorel watched the whole proceedings with great interest. Everytime Jack would say a new word, Klorel's eyes would light up with an undecipherable emotion, but then he remained eerily silent and seemed as though he didn't want to disturb Jack as he worked.

Teal'c brought Jack food, but he would barely eat or drink before he would begin on another project. The Jaffa around them were beginning to worry. Jack had depleted their weapon supply greatly, and the collection of items he had made were beginning to fill his room. Worse, he had lost the 'falatis' to speak to any of them. He seemed to have forgotten English all together, and slowly he was losing the ability to write as well. He now would write down the instructions for each new item that he created in whatever language he was speaking and then go onto the next item, each moment looking more haggard and drawn. Teal'c, who had not left his side in four days, decided it was time to put a stop to it.

"O'Neill," Teal'c finally said, "you must stop. You will not survive much longer at this pace."

Jack looked at him and seemed to understand. Then, wearily he finished the final item and turned it on. A light came on and it hummed faintly, and Teal'c looked confused. "What is the purpose of this object, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked. Jack looked at him and shrugged, and then stood up.

Jack began to move toward the gate, bringing his laptop with him. Teal'c followed. As they walked through the caves, many of the Jaffa began to follow as well until almost all of the free Jaffa were tagging along. Jack opened the DHD and began to hook the laptop to it with various cords. After he finished, he hooked up his newest invention. Then the laptop began to dial.

As the seventh symbol came and passed and the eighth one was entered, the Jaffa looked shocked. Jack stood impassively watching as the Stargate opened. As he began to walk toward it, Teal'c reached out to stop him.

"I will accompany you, O'Neill," Teal'c said, his voice brooking no arguments. However, as Jack turned and looked at him, Teal'c saw his friend's answer in his eyes. Teal'c stared back, unwilling to accept Jack's answer, but finally he slightly cocked his head in reluctant agreement.

"Very well," Teal'c said, and stepped back. Bra'tac laid a supporting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"He will be fine," the old Jaffa said firmly. Teal'c nodded, but did not take his gaze off of O'Neill's back as he stepped through the wormhole.

* * *


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for patiently waiting. Here's chapter 10. This one has some similarities to "the Fifth Race" in season 2, but with some differences as well. Enjoy, and thanks to those who've reviewed over the last 2 years.

Chapter 10

Jolinar stepped through the gate with the humans back into the wide galaxy. When the human Sam had given her former host CPR, she had been forced to take sanctuary in the unwilling woman. However, though the little girl Cassandra had somehow sensed her presence, she hadn't betrayed her before she had made it off the home world of the Tauri. Her threat must have been sufficient. Jolinar knew Sam was disturbed by the look of horror on the little girl's face, and Jolinar had to admit that it bothered her a bit too.

Jolinar looked at the men around her and knew she had to leave and get back to the rest of the Tok'ra. She and her new host had come to a compromise of sorts. Sam didn't want to remain a host, so Jolinar had agreed that as soon as they made it back to the Tok'ra home base, she would contact Sam's commander's through the Stargate and tell them what was going on. Then, she would attempt to find a new host as quickly as possible. The only problem left was to warn the humans about the Asharak without giving herself away.

"Spread out," Jolinar commanded in Sam's voice. "Secure the perimeter."

"Captain," Makepeace warned, "Remember who is in charge here."

Mentally, Jolinar slapped herself, "Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir."

"Good," Makepeace said. "Now, do as she said." As the men began to spread out, Jolinar followed Makepeace. She could feel her host's dislike for the man, and Jolinar had learned much about the Tauri from the one called Sam. She had learned more about the Tauri named Jack O'Neill and the Sholva, Teal'c. However, it seemed that Sam knew nothing about the current situation of the System Lords. Jolinar made a note to share what she knew with her host.

Jolinar waited until everyone was out of sight and then she made her move. Forcefully, she cracked her gun on the back of Makepeace's head, knocking him out, and then she scribbled a hastily written note and stuck it into his coat. Turning, she raced to the stargate and began to dial the coordinates for the current hiding place of the Tok'ra. The gate soon activated, and Jolinar stepped through the wormhole and disappeared.

* * *

Jack shot out of the stargate on the other side. He yelled as he collided with a hard surface and rolled a few paces.

The Asgard stared in shock as the human sat up slightly and looked at them. Behind the two in front Asgards began to mutter.

Jack spoke softly, but clearly, "Ego, deserdi, asordo."

Huginn spoke softly in the language of the Asgard, "He's human. From Earth."

Munin looked baffled, and replied, "But he's speaking the language of the Ancients."

Jack, not understanding either of them, or really anything at all anymore, simply said, "Comdo, asordo."

Munin indicated the human and translated, "He wants help."

Huginn shook his head and said, "The knowledge has had much time to become integrated with his mind. It will be difficult to remove it all without damaging him."

"Yes, Huginn," Munin replied, "but it would be even more damaging to leave it in place."

Huginn sighed and raised his hand. Light soared from Jack's head into a small device embedded in Huginn's hand. "Very fortunate for him that we were the Asgard assigned to be here today," Huginn added. "Not many of the Asgard have the technology as accessible that is needed to help him."

"Very fortunate, indeed," Munin agreed and stared curiously at the human who had collapsed senselessly on the ground.

A short while later, Jack stirred and sat up from the ground. He blinked hazily, his head still drumming like he had drunk far too much and stared at the aliens in front of him. "Hello," he said, clearing his throat, "thank you."

"You are welcome," Huginn responded in English.

Surprised, Jack said, "You understand me?"

Munin smiled with his small grey lips, "We speak many languages."

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Jack said.

"We are the Asgard," Munin replied.

"Wait," Jack said, "you mean like Thor's race?"

"Yes," the first Asgard replied, "you have heard of us."

"Uh, yeah, about that," Jack said, "a while ago, we ran into a planet that had Thor's hammer on it. I saw a holographic projection of Thor, but he seemed like a big beefy guy. You guys look a little . . . different."

"We created the form that would allow the beings on that planet to feel comfortable in our presence. We do not feel that at this time they would have the capabilities to interact with us in our natural form. For now, the hammer is suitable protection until they develop to a point in which they will be able to interact with us the way that we are now."

Jack looked a little surprised and said, "Ah. Then you don't know that the hammer is broken?"

The Asgard tilted his small head and repeated, "Broken?"

"Yeah," Jack said and rubbed his head sheepishly. "A friend of mine, a Jaffa named Teal'c, came with us to that planet. He was trapped by the hammer, so we had to bust it in order to release him. Sorry about that."

Huginn seemed surprised. "But the Jaffa serve the Goa'uld."

"Not this one. We actually just started a true Jaffa rebellion. There are many Jaffa that are challenging their former masters."

"This is indeed a change of events. We will inform Thor of this development. We shall repair the hammer as soon as possible. Thank you, and we will tell him to make an exception for your friend Teal'c."

"Appreciated," Jack said. "Now what exactly happened to me?"

Munin smiled, "You looked into the archive that stores all the Ancients' knowledge."

Huginn added softly, "It was not meant for you."

"What, this was all an accident?" Jack asked. "And who exactly are the Ancients?"

Munin continued, "Human physiology has not advanced to the point where your brain could handle that technology."

Huginn said, "Understand this, there was once an alliance of four great races in the galaxy; the Asgard, the Nox...

"Met them," Jack interrupted.

"...the Furlings . . . "

"Don't know them," Jack added.

"...and the Ancients, the builders of the Stargates."

"Wow. Pretty heady group."

"The alliance was built over many millennia. There are few species who are developed enough to be considered advanced enough to ally with."

Jack took that in and nodded, and then, changing the conversation asked, "Oh. So where am I?"

Munin answered, "This is the Asgard planet, Othala, in the galaxy of Ida."

"Why did I come here?"

Munin replied, "The Ancients moved on from our region of space long ago, but your subconscious mind used their knowledge to find us here, where you could get help."

"Very impressive," Huginn added.

"Well," Jack shrugged, "you know."

Huginn continued, "We did not think your brains had advanced even that far."

"How is it you know so much about our brains?" Jack asked curiously.

Huginn blinked his large eyes, "We have studied your race closely."

"Ah," Jack thought about that for a moment, not sure whether or not to be flattered or worried, then he added, "What did you learn?"

"That your species has great potential."

Jack nodded, "Great potential, that's good."

"However," Munin added, "Your race has much to prove before we may interact on the level of the four races in the alliance."

Jack took that in, and then said, standing up, "Look, you all seem to be quite wonderful, people, and I don't want to sound ungrateful because I really, really appreciate you getting all that stuff out of my head," here Jack paused, feeling much too tall and slightly awkward, so he kneeled in front of the first Asgard who had spoken to him and continued, "but you folks should understand we're out there, now, and we might not be ready for a lot of this stuff but we're doing the best we can. We are a very curious race."

The Asgard viewed O'Neill for a long moment, and then slowly reached out his hand.

Jack looked at it a long moment, and then gently took it in his own, larger hand. Munin smiled and stated profoundly, "You have already taken the first steps toward becoming the fifth race."

Jack smiled, feeling the significance of what had been said.

"What is it that you call yourself, human?" Huginn asked.

"I'm Jack O'Neill. And what are your names?"

"I am Munin, and this is Huginn," Munin said, and then looking pleased he said, "Now, should we send you back to Earth?"

"Uh, actually, no," Jack said. "I am no longer welcome on Earth. I can give you the coordinates of the planet where I'm staying with my Jaffa buds, but sending me to Earth would be a bad idea."

Huginn looked curious and said, "O'Neill, tell us what has transpired among your people."

Jack nodded and began to talk.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Where is he?" Teal'c growled, pacing back and forth in front of the gate. Bra'tac wanted to calm down his friend, but he was feeling the same sense of anxiety. One must calm oneself before attempting to calm others.

It had been a good hour's time since the human had disappeared through the stargate. Some of the Jaffa had wandered off, but only short distances. All seemed intrigued by the strange turn of events.

Bra'tac rubbed his hands over his face. At least the human kept things interesting. Bra'tac lifted his hand and was about to lay it on Teal'c shoulder as Teal'c pacing brought him within range again, when the stargate began to come to life.

"Quickly, hide!" Bra'tac yelled, and everyone raced for the caves. Teal'c merely concealed himself behind a nearby structure, and Bra'tac joined him. They both hoped it was O'Neill, but if is wasn't, they wanted to be prepared for anything. The event horizon was formed, and there was a breathless moment where nothing happened.

Then, O'Neill stepped out. Bra'tac felt the big Jaffa next to him relax, and then they both got to their feet to greet their friend. Before they could do so, however, something else stepped out with him. They watched cautiously as O'Neill said something to the small grey creature that was with him, and then the creature responded, and O'Neill laughed. It was obvious to both in that instant that O'Neill was back to himself and this creature wasn't a threat. They decided to emerge.

"...this is indeed a beautiful planet, O'Neill," the creature said as Teal'c and Bra'tac approached.

"Hey, guys!" Jack said, waving. Bra'tac quickly assessed the condition of his friend and was satisfied to see that, though he still looked a bit worn and exhausted, he seemed to be back to normal.

"Who is this, O'Neil?" Teal'c asked, gesturing toward the small, frail-looking creature.

Jack smiled, "This is Munin. He saved my life, or at least my sanity. He's agreed to help us protect ourselves. Teal'c, do you remember Thor's hammer? Well, this guy is one of Thor's race."

The large-eyed alien nodded. "O'Neill has explained your situation to me. We are impressed with your efforts and want to help protect you. We would like to construct a weapon similar to Thor's hammer here on your planet, so that only accepted Jaffa are able to enter your home. We would teach you how to program new rebel Jaffa into the hammer and how to remove any that may prove traitorous. Though we wish that we could be fighting this battle with you, we are dealing with our own threat, and so can only provide you with limited aid. Luckily, you just happened to land on one of our protected planets. Providing protection for this planet is well within our rights according to the treaty that we have with the Goa'uld. There is a species of indigenous life on the planet that is very important to us. We ask that you don't harm them as you settle this planet."

"What kind of creature is it?" Jack asked.

"Not a creature," Munin said. "It is a plant. I will show you which one. Meanwhile, a ship will be arriving in a few days time so that we may scan your planet for a proper location for the hammer to place its prisoners."

"Munin," Jack said, "I have a friend here, he has a Goa'uld in his brain. Would this hammer be able to remove the Goa'uld as well?"

"Yes," Munin said, "Once the hammer is built, simply place him within the sensors, and he will be placed in the prison until he wishes to leave. We will make it a smaller prison than the one on Thor's planet so that the prisoners will have few options and will hopefully decide to leave it sooner."

"Thank you," Jack said, looking satisfied. "You're a great person, do you know that?"

Munin blinked his large eyes, and looked startled. Then he said, "Good luck, O'Neill. I will return."

The gate lit up, and Munin walked back through it.

Teal'c and Bra'tac looked at Jack.

"Boy," said Jack, "do I have a lot to tell you two!"

* * *

General Hammond was concerned. Captain Carter was missing. And only a few minutes after he had discovered that, Dr. Frasier had come to him with the disturbing news that Cassandra claimed Sam had a Goa'uld within her.

Since then, a few hours had passed, and he still wasn't sure what to do. Captain Carter had left a note saying that she would contact them directly at 0500, and that she would explain everything. It was now 0455. In a few moments, General Hammond would know if one of Earth's brightest was gone forever.

"Incoming Wormhole!" the automated voice rang out, and General Hammond jumped. He checked his watch again. It was now 0459. He'd been spacing out. Moving quickly, he crossed down and came up beside Walter.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We're receiving a communication, audio and video," Walter reported, and General Hammond nodded. Daniel, who had been pacing below, came running up the stairs.

"Is it Sam?" he asked.

General Hammond didn't bother replying as the Captain's face appeared on their screen.

"Hey, Daniel," she said, seeing him first. "General Hammond."

"Captain Carter," General Hammond said, "we need you to come home immediately. We have a situation here. What on earth were you thinking, running off like that?" The General was moving carefully. If she was compromised, he was sure that she'd reveal it sooner or later. For the moment she sounded normal, despite the fact that she'd gone AWOL.

"General," Sam said, "I can't return just yet, there is something at the SGC that is looking for me, or rather for something inside of me, and if I return, I will put you all in danger."

"What do you mean, something inside of you?" Hammond asked, his inside's going cold.

"Sam," Daniel interrupted, "Cassandra says you are a Goa'uld!" Hammond started, and then glared at the young scientist. Couldn't the man ever learn to keep his mouth shut? Sometimes Hammond didn't know how the Colonel and Jackson had ever managed to not kill each other on missions. At the thought of Jack another pang shot through him, and then Hammond concentrated as Captain Carter began to answer.

"I'm not, Daniel," Sam said, comfortingly, "but I do have something similar with me. They are an enemy of the Goa'uld. They are called the Tok'ra. They want to meet with you and form an alliance. However, that isn't possible until the problem on your end is taken care of."

"How do we know it's actually Captain Carter talking to us and not a Goa'uld?" General Hammond growled. "The Captain Carter I know would never allow a Goa'uld or anything like it inside of her. If you truly are an ally of earth, you will immediately release my officer and allow her to return."

"General," Sam said, "I know this is hard for you to believe. It may even be impossible. I know I'm having a hard time believing it, but I've seen their base. It's incredible. They've been fighting the Goa'uld for thousands of years. The reason I can't come back yet isn't because the Tok'ra inside of me won't release me, it's because there is a Goa'uld assassin at the SGC. It's called an Ashrak. If we return, it won't hesitate to kill us both."

"We will look around for this Ashrak," General Hammond said. "If you're telling the truth, there is bound to be some sign of it. If you are telling the truth, maybe we'll be able to talk."

"Thank you, General," Sam said, smiling broadly, "I'll contact you at 0700 for more details. Hopefully you've caught the Ashrak by then."

Sam's face disappeared, and an instant later the wormhole whooshed out of existence.

"What do you think?" General Hammond asked Doctor Jackson.

"Well, she certainly didn't behave like a regular Goa'uld. She didn't ask us to surrender or worship her, and it seemed like we were talking to Samantha Carter the whole time." Daniel wanted to believe it, but he had seen Goa'uld pull this trick before. "However, if I understand correctly, Tok means against, which would make the name mean against Ra."

"What about this Ashrak character?" General Hammond asked.

"I haven't heard anything about an..."

"Red alert! Security team to the holding cells!" a voice rang out, causing Hammond and Daniel to jump.

They raced down to the holding cells, Hammond summoning other airmen to follow them. As they came down, they were met by Colonel Makepiece.

"Sir, we caught this man trying to enter the holding cells. He acted suspiciously and when we tried to apprehend him, he whipped out a weapon I'd never seen before and damaged five of my men before Sergeant Tremen was able to knock him out with a blow to his head. We placed him within the cell and removed his weapon, sir." The Colonel held out a weird device that he proceeded to demonstrate how the man used it by putting it over his fingers like a reversed set of brass knuckles.

"Good work, Colonel," Hammond said, and then they led the way into the holding cell.

The man who was inside was tall, and older. He had thick brown hair, and a touch of grey to the sides. He was wearing typical BDU's, and Hammond couldn't help but wonder who this man had attacked in order to obtain that outfit. He was pacing, and Hammond knew instantly that the man was very dangerous.

"Who are you?" he asked the man inside of the cell.

"My name is of no importance to you!" the man snarled, and as the deep tones of a Goa'uld echoed through the cell everyone uneasily moved back a little.

"Tell me," the Goa'uld snarled, "where you have hidden Jolinar of Malkshur? My Hara'kesh has been unable to detect her presence, but I know she is here."

"Are you an Ashrak?" Hammond asked, uneasily sensing that maybe Carter hadn't been lying when she had contacted them.

"I will tell you nothing!" The Goa'uld snarled. "However, you will tell me what I wish to know!"

"If you want information, you need to cooperate with us," Hammond growled. "You are a prisoner here, and we expect that you will willingly volunteer what we want to know."

The Goa'uld became silent and resumed his pacing. Hammond shook his head. "Watch him carefully," he told the guards, "don't let him out of your sight."

He and Daniel left the Goa'uld and went back to control room. "Is it possible that Carter was telling the truth?" Hammond asked, once they were alone.

"I guess it's possible," Daniel said, "I mean, we've always been under the assumption that the Goa'uld were an entirely evil race, but I guess there could be good Goa'ulds as well."

"At times like this," Hammond sighed, "I wish Teal'c were here."

"He would probably know if there was such a thing," Daniel nodded.

* * *

At 0700 exactly, Carter contacted them again. At least, they hoped it was her.

"Do you believe me, General?" she asked.

"We have a Goa'uld contained below in a holding cell. He won't tell us anything, but it is possible that you have been telling the truth."

"Sir!" Carter's eyes widened, "it's far too dangerous to keep him alive! An Ashrak is a deadly Goa'uld assassin."

"What else are we to do with him, Captain?" Hammond questioned, "He is our prisoner, we can't kill him in cold blood."

Carter thought for a moment, "I suppose we could help," she finally said. "I can bring a team of Tok'ra and they can extract the Goa'uld from the host. That would put a permanent end to the threat."

"You can do that?" Daniel asked, way too eagerly. The General sighed. Obviously, Daniel's hope for his wife was clouding his judgement again.

"Yes, Daniel," Carter answered with a familiar smile, "they can do that and more."

"Hang on a moment," General Hammond interrupted, "let me talk to your Goa'uld."

Sam's head bowed, and then as her head lifted and her eyes flashed, Daniel jumped beside him.

"General Hammond," the eerie tones of a Goa'uld echoed from Sam's mouth, "we prefer to not be called Goa'ulds. It is a grave insult to our people."

"My apologies," General Hammond said, deciding to play diplomat for a moment, "I needed to see if you would be able to contain the Goa'uld persona when talking as a Goa'uld."

"We are NOT Goa'ulds," Sam repeated, her eyes flashing.

"If I allow you onto my base for any reason," Hammond said, not apologizing again, "I need to know that I can trust you. How can I be sure of that?"

"I don't know that you can be, General Hammond," the creature within Sam Carter replied. "I only can tell you that I will bring two other Tok'ra with me, and we will be weaponless. At the first sign of a weapon, you have Samantha Carter's and my permission to shoot us down."

Hammond sighed. He would hate to get this wrong, but his gut was telling him to trust in Sam, and though it was risky, he decided to go for it.

"Okay," he said, "tell me when and who will be coming with you, and we'll see if we can't become allies."

Jolinar smiled.

* * *

The little grey aliens had delivered as promised. Within a couple days, they were beginning to set up the large object that would become their planet's 'hammer.' O'Neill met Thor, and apologized for breaking his weapon on the other planet, but Thor quickly reassured him that the problem had been fixed.

When Thor met Teal'c, they hit it off immediately. "We have long pitied the Jaffa who were help captive by the Goa'uld," Thor told Teal'c as he bowed his head to the Jaffa, "if we have any available means to help you in your quest for freedom, it will be our pleasure."

"We appreciate the sentiment," Teal'c said, "we are few now, but I feel that our ranks will quickly grow."

Thor nodded, and looked over where the Jaffa were building their hammer while a team of Asgard instructed them. They watched for a moment as Jack and the Jaffa pulled and pushed the metal into place. The Asgard had explained to the Jaffa that even though they had the capabilities to instantly place their hammer on the surface, they preferred for the species to help in the construction so that they felt that it was their tool and not the tool of the Asgard. The Asgard preferred to interfere as little as possible. So, the human and Jaffa would set up the shell for the 'hammer,' and then the Asgard would place the technology inside.

"He is a remarkable human," Thor said as he watched O'Neill work.

"Indeed," Teal'c echoed, "though he is often lonely for his own kind."

Thor blinked his large eyes at the other. "Do you think that he wishes to return home?"

Teal'c lifted an eyebrow. "This I know not. He seems to be happy here, and we now have the means to wage war upon the Goa'uld thanks to the technology that O'Neill has created for us. The time is ripe to begin our campaign. I think O'Neill is excited for the journey ahead."

"But?" the grey alien prompted.

"But he, and I as well, miss our former companions. If things were different, we would still be among the Tau'ri. However, they are not, and we have moved on. It is too late to go back."

"Perhaps," Thor mused, and then, after a moment's pause, he moved forward to help with the construction.

The Asgards had selected a cave with only one exit as the place where the prisoners would be deposited when the hammer scanned them. It was within the caves, and even if somehow one of the prisoners escaped intact, without a knowledge of the cave system, they would be lost. To be safe, and to help the Jaffa identify the cave so they didn't actually go in there themselves, they had also build a door on the front to keep people from coming in and out.

Things were looking better than ever. It seemed as though they were on the top of the world. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

The gate whooshed shut, and Jolinar looked into the dark barrels of many Tau'ri weapons. Smiling gently and moving slowly, she raised her arms to show that she was weaponless. She signaled for Lantash and Garshaw to do the same. She had explained the customs of this primitive society to them before they had arrived, and so all three knew what to expect.

"Hey!" Samantha protested inside of their shared mind, "easy with the primitive, Jolinar."

"My apologies, Samantha," Jolinar said, sending a kind touch toward the other, "the thought was not intended to offend."

"Better watch that kind of language though, Jolinar," Samantha thought back, "or they're not going to be too open to trusting you."

Jolinar agreed silently, and allowed the armed guard to search her for hidden weapons. They completed the same search on the other two Tok'ra, and then stepped back, satisfied that the three were defenseless.

"And what is this?" General Hammond asked, gesturing to the equipment that they had brought with them.

"This is the equipment for the extraction process, General," Sam said through their shared voice. They had decided before hand to let her do most of the talking, unless the General requested otherwise, "it is easier to do at the Tok'ra homeplanet, but they felt that you would trust them more if they did it where you could see it."

General Hammond nodded, and said, "The Ashrak is waiting below. Let's see if you if you can really do what you say you can."

Jolinar nodded, and the airmen helped them take their equipment.

* * *

The Ashrak lifted his head and a smile crossed his lips. His ruse had worked. His prey was on it's way, and soon he would be out of this accursed place. And Jolinar of Malkshur would be dead.


End file.
